


Франкенштейн, Тритон и Ви

by Bek_SB



Series: Frankenstein and the Newt | перевод на русский [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: — Эм. Привет? Меня зовут Вивиан Ли. Я должна…— Ви опускает взгляд на телефон в руках, перечитывая письмо. — Меня недавно назначили в Научную К-лабораторию? Я должна спросить Доктора Готтлиба?Парень-ресепшионист поднимает взгляд, с выражением лица, зависшим между страхом, жалостью и отвращением.— О, приятель, — говорит он. — Кого ты убила, что тебя сослали в К-лаб?
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: Frankenstein and the Newt | перевод на русский [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586080
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. "Я не желаю наполнять лабораторию искателями славы и фанатиками кайдзю"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frankenstein, the Newt, and Vi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501048) by [orphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan/pseuds/orphan). 



> Учим английский вместе:  
> Ньют по английски пишется Newt  
> The Newt с английского - Тритон  
> В первой и начале второй главы я переводила его имя ради сюжета, потом такого не будет. Просто имейте в виду, что везде, где используется слово Тритон, в оригинале было the Newt.

Начинается всё плохо, и дальше становится только хуже.

— Эм. Привет? Меня зовут Вивиан Ли. Я должна…— Ви опускает взгляд на телефон в руках, перечитывая письмо. — Меня недавно назначили в Научную К-лабораторию? Я должна спросить Доктора Готтлиба?

Парень-ресепшионист поднимает взгляд, с выражением лица, зависшим между страхом, жалостью и отвращением.

— О, приятель, — говорит он. — Кого ты убила, что тебя сослали в К-лаб?

Ви моргает.

— Что? — она была так взволнована, когда получила звонок четыре недели назад. Только из университета, и прямо на работу мечты, и точно не такого приветствия она ожидала.

— Хочешь совет? — говорит парень. — Беги. Дезертировать и попасть под военный суд будет более простым выходом, чем лаборатория, — он говорит так серьезно, наклоняясь над столом, словно рассказывает секрет. Ви пытается удержать улыбку, но в ее животе собирается ужасное чувство, как от землетрясения под шагами Кайдзю, и в этот раз точно не от радостного волнения.

***

— Нет. Определенно нет. Я говорил уже тысячу раз и скажу ещё столько же. К-лаб в порядке. Нам не нужны какие-то… какие-то… какие-то _девчонки,_ мешающиеся на пути.

Прошёл почти час с тех пор, как Ви встретила доктора Готтлиба, и почти пятьдесят минут с тех пор, как он начал кричать. Не на неё. Ей Готтлиб не сказал ни слова, кроме приветственного «Нет. Определенно нет!». С тех пор он был на телефоне с кем-то, кто значительно выше ее по рангу. Ви не знает, кто это, и у неё не было возможности спросить в перерывах между криками. Вместо этого она молча стояла в углу лаборатории, прижимая к груди рюкзак и пытаясь не заплакать.

Не такого она ожидала в свой первый день.

По крайней мере, Ви в К-лаборатории. Она именно настолько невероятная, насколько Ви представляла, безумный научный парк бормочущих машин и законсервированных частей кайдзю в сосудах, и огромная маркерная доска с неразборчивыми записями. Ещё в лаборатории стоит синтезатор, множество компьютеров… и огромный бассейн, заполненный черной водой.

В нём вода из океана, насколько знает Ви. Она набирается по туннелям, что проходят под недавно обновлённым Шаттердомом. Рядом с бассейном находится стойка с приспособлениями для дайвинга, но ими явно никто не пользовался уже давно. Ви рассматривает это всё, облокотившись на бассейн, прикидывая его цель… когда появляется кайдзю.

Кайдзю настолько небольшой, что она не знает, может ли он вообще так классифицироваться. По крайней мере, позже она об этом подумает, когда существо не будет больше подниматься из воды прямо у неё перед лицом, с мерцающими глазами и огромными зубами. Оно выныривает так быстро, что они почти стукаются лбами, и Ви кричит, и падает, обрушивая за собой образцы и бумаги. Они падают, и она падает за ними на твёрдый пол. Твёрдый и мокрый, и становящийся всё более мокрым от возможно-кайдзю, который окончательно выбирается из бассейна и теперь надвигается на Ви, вытянув когти.

 _У него шесть конечностей_ — её первая истеричная мысль. На двух оно ходит, две огромных с когтями и плавниками исходят из его плеч. И еще две, поменьше, более похожих на руки, исходят из его груди. Шесть конечностей и шесть глаз, мерцающих ярко-голубым на фоне тёмно-серой кожи. Его язык также светится, как и его дёсны, и разломы между пластинами на его бронированной коже, и…

— Да, я знаю, что это девушка!

… и доктор Готтлиб возвращается, тяжело хромая, всё еще прижимая телефон к уху.

— Видите! — говорит он в телефон. — Именно об этом я и говорю. Все эти… визги и… и падения, и фривольное поведение!

Маленький кайдзю держит рюкзак. В своих маленьких руках. Ей видно серебряную канистру для образцов, торчащую сверху.

Оно также, Ви осознает, предлагает ей руку помощи. Одну из больших и когтистых.

Его кожа ощущается странно. Влажная и эластичная. Грубая на тыльной стороне, но мягкая на ладони и пальцах. Оно помогает ей подняться с пола, пока доктор Готтлиб всё еще кричит по телефону, и на секунду Ви оказывается с глазу на глаз с монстром. Оно, должно быть, около трёх с половиной метров в длину, от морды до кончика хвоста, но оно горбится при ходьбе, так что в высоту получается не больше метра восьмидесяти. Оно _абсолютно невероятное_. Ви слышала слухи, потому что все слышали: ручной кайдзю, хранящийся в секрете у Корпуса, — но она никогда не думала, что действительно сможет его увидеть, тем более не в первый день.

Кайдзю слегка склоняет голову, приоткрыв рот и вывалив язык. Ви уверена, что оно улыбается. Потом оно фыркает и отходит. Устремляется в дальнюю часть лаборатории, где начинает распаковывать контейнеры с образцами, и Ви остаётся только шокировано размышлять, на что же она подписалась.

***

В итоге доктор Готтлиб перестаёт кричать, но не становится более дружелюбным. Он на месте каждое утро, когда Ви появляется в лаборатории, уходит с головой в расчеты или изучает какие-то схематические проекции. Она улыбается, здоровается, а он только фыркает и хмурится, и дальше их отношения не идут. Ситуация была бы совсем жалкой, но, к счастью, Ви ассистентка не доктора Готтлиба. Она здесь ради биологии, что значит, она работает на доктора Г1.

Доктор Г1 (он часто называет доктора Готтлиба «Г2», и Ви хихикает, но не произносит этого вслух) не имеет другого имени, насколько Ви поняла, и судя по всему работает в другой лаборатории. Он ведет с ней активную переписку и кажется хорошим парнем (Ви почти уверена, что он парень), и работать становится… приятнее.

 _не переживай о г2_ , говорит он ей в полдень её первого дня. _ему просто не нравятся изменения_

 _Я не хочу стоять у него на пути,_ пишет Ви в ответ. _Работа в К-лаборатории — моя воплотившаяся в реальность мечта. Я не хочу ничего испортить._

Она думает, не слишком ли многим делится. Доктор Готтлиб — живая легенда, герой науки. Ви слышала, что он… эксцентричный. Но она точно не хочет, чтобы мужчина её ненавидел.

 _все норм не беспокойся_ , приходит ответ от доктора Г1. _поговорю с гермгермом птм если хочешь. заставлю его расслабиться немного_

Ви замирает, и виновато смотрит поверх ноутбука на доктора Готтлиба, который и сам приклеен к собственному экрану, стойко притворяясь, что её не существует.

 _Нет,_ печатает она в ответ. _Всё в порядке. Я должна завоевать его доверие своей яркой личностью_ _:)_

Еще пять минут она стирает и снова печатает смайлик, прежде чем решает всё же оставить его.

 _удачи,_ приходит ответ. _предложение всегда действительно: Р_

Ви решает принять вызов.

***

Дело в том, что никто не упоминает кайдзю. Оно, очевидно, здесь, в лаборатории, каждый день. Доктор Готтлиб говорит с ним почти постоянно. Он просто… никогда не упоминает кайдзю с Ви, и, честно, Ви слишком боится спрашивать. Ви не боится доктора Г1, но и он никогда не упоминает кайдзю, что заставляет Ви думать, может, он не знает? Или, возможно, он знает, но это настолько засекреченный секрет, что о нём нельзя говорить через письма? В любом случае, она не хочет случайно слить самую секретную информацию (или что бы там ни было), так что зверь остаётся не упомянутым.

Только через месяц в Шаттердоме она узнает, что существо называют Тритоном, и узнает она это только потому, что случайно подслушивает каких-то пилотов, говорящих о К-лабе как о территории «Франкенштейна и Тритона». Сердце Ви болит от такого названия. Если не брать во внимание натянутые отношения с доктором Готтлибом, ей нравится работать в К-лаборатории. Это всё, о чем она мечтала в университете, и даже больше. Изучать кайдзю в деталях, их биологию, их состав. Быть достаточно близко, чтобы можно было почти коснуться…

Помимо первого дня, Ви никогда не прикасается к Тритону. Однажды она почти прикоснулась, когда пришла чуть раньше, и нашла его свернувшегося во сне под (или частично под) синтезатором. Она тихо склонилась ближе, протянула дрожащие пальцы и почти коснулась его, когда трость ударила её по руке.

— Вы часто ощупываете людей, когда они спят? — прошипел доктор Готтлиб, злобно скривив лицо. Ви был так унижена, что не могла смотреть на него еще неделю.

По крайней мере, работа была интересной. И полезной. Доктор Г1 отдал ей изучение регенеративных свойств клеток кайдзю, посмотреть, смогут ли они быть применены к человеческой медицине.

 _подумай,_ сказал он ей. _кайдзю не стареют, не болеют, могут излечиться от всего кроме самых страшных ранений. они искусственно созданы, что значит, кто-то их такими сделал. если мы сможет повторить эту технологию сами, подумай, что мы сделаем для человечества!!!_

Мысль, думает Ви, действительно заслуживает четырех восклицательных знаков. Но сначала нужно выяснить как нейтрализовать побочные эффекты, названные кайдзю-вирусом.

_мы знаем как превратить людей в монстров, но даже когда не остаётся другого выхода, это не считается ~удовлетворительным~ результатом_

Ви поднимает взгляд, прочитав сообщение. Тритон устроился на другой стороне лаборатории, растянувшись наполовину под столом доктора Готтлиба. Доктор вытянул свои ноги и опёрся ими о спину кайдзю, между гребнями, словно делал так уже тысячу раз. Ви видела фотографии тестов с кайдзю-вирусом; второе поколение кайдзю блу, мутирует также как и яды. Есть вакцина, если бы люди еще принимали её. Ви видела эффекты вируса, и это не самое приятное зрелище. Она внезапно думает, не это ли случилось с Тритоном. Может, он был питомцем доктора Готтлиба или лабораторным животным. Может, поэтому его оставили здесь. Некоторые пилоты заводят животных на базе; получается, никакой разницы.

Теория вроде подтверждается, когда она натыкается на доктора Готтлиба, берущего биологические образцы с Тритона. Он подключен к какой-то машине, переливающаяся голубая кровь льётся через трубку в контейнер. Доктор Готтлиб поглаживает Тритона, пока наблюдает за процедурой. Его рука проходится по шее существа, а оно издаёт довольный звук, похожий одновременно на мурчание и крик дельфина. Ви уверена, ни один её не заметил.

— … не должен быть «мягче», — говорит доктор Готтлиб. — Меня не волнует, если она гениальный учёный. Мы были здесь одни годами. Никто не был заинтересован, пока они не узнали, кто мы, так что прости, что я не доверяю их мотивации теперь, когда они знают. Я не желаю наполнять лабораторию искателями славы и фанатиками кайдзю. Или хуже!

Сердце Ви пропускает удар. Доктор Готтлиб говорит о ней, осознаёт она. С доктором Г1, судя по всему, и хоть Ви не видит телефона, но большая часть доктора Готтлиба скрыта громадным и недвижимым телом Тритона. Существо мерцает, и Ви знает, что ей следует уйти. Уйти или сообщить о себе. Дать доктору Готтлибу понять, что она здесь. Ей не следует подслушивать, ей…

— Я не _ревную!_ Не будь нелепым, ты собственнический кусок генетических отходов…

Его прерывают.

Прерывают, потому что Тритон сдвинулся, наклонил голову и открыл рот. И его длинный светящийся язык проталкивается в горло доктора Готтлиба.

На секунду Ви поглощена чистой, останавливающей сердце паникой. Сражайся или беги. Потому что Тритон никогда не был агрессивным, никогда не издавал звуков громче низкого рычания в её или доктора Готтлиба сторону. И вот же, он атакует доктора, только…

Только доктор Готтлиб не выглядит особо атакованным. Он откидывает голову назад, тело расслабляется, а внутренние руки Тритона поддерживают его, проводят по бокам и… и это выглядит как поцелуй. Страстный поцелуй между любовниками. Только, такого ведь _не может быть_? Должно быть что-то еще, какие-то кайдзю-штучки, которые Ви не понимает. В любом случае, она должна уйти. Что бы не происходило — это не её дело.

***

Следующие двадцать минут она гуляет по Дому. Она шокирована увиденным, но такое случается часто, и никто не обращает на неё внимания.

Когда она находит в себе силы вернуться обратно, ни доктора Готтлиба, ни Тритона нет на месте. Так что Ви опускает голову и приступает к работе.

***

Доктор Готтлиб возвращается только к десяти и почти улыбается.

— Мисс Ли.

У него на щеке голубое пятно.

Ви краснеет и не может посмотреть ему в глаза.


	2. "тебе не надо печатать, я буквально стою прямо здесь"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжаем учить английский! В этой главе есть шутка, построенная на слове cum, которое переводится как "кончать", но также созвучно со словом come, что переводится как "приходить".

Ви проводит три месяца в К-Лаборатории, прежде чем случается первая беда. Она даже не сразу понимает, что случилось что-то ужасное. День начинается как обычно, только доктор Готтлиб и Тритон отсутствуют.

— Доброе утро? Доктор Готтлиб? — их отношения всё ещё, мягко говоря, прохладные. Но Ви старается. Только в этот раз на приветствие ничего не получает в ответ, даже привычного недовольного ворчания.

Вместо ответа, она получает открытое окно чата с доктором Г1 в ту же секунду, как заходит в свой аккаунт на компьютере.

_ты видела германна?_  
_ты уже пришла  
напиши когда придешь  
пожалуйста_

_Он не в лаборатории_ , печатает в ответ Ви. _Что? Что-то произошло?_

И получает ответ почти мгновенно.

_я не знаю  
он пошел прогуляться с приятелями прошлым вечером и не вернулся  
не могу с ним связаться  
на него не похоже_

Ви хмурится на текст. Что-то ощущается неправильно, но она пока не может нащупать ответ.

_Почему Вы не можете его поискать?_

Возникает долгая пауза. Ви наблюдает, как маленькие пузырьки появляются и исчезают, раз за разом. Кто-то печатает и перепечатывает свои слова. Наконец:

_будет проще если я покажу  
повернись, постарайся не кричать  
ненавижу, когда люди кричат_

Ви думает, что это самая ужасающая вещь из тех, что ей писали. Она повинуется, сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, и Ви совершенно не представляет, что увидит.

Её первая мысль: Тритон может перемещаться тихо, когда хочет. Раньше его здесь не было, но вот же он, навис над её креслом.

Вторая мысль Ви: в руках Тритона ноутбук. Большие руки держат девайс, маленькие печатают по клавиатуре. Оно нажимает энтер. Позади Ви её ноутбук звенит оповещением о новом сообщении. Когда она оборачивается, на экране высвечивается:

_привет_

Когда она поворачивается обратно, Тритон машет рукой.

Ви очень, очень горда тем, что её руки не трясутся, когда она печатает:

_Я не понимаю?_

Рот Тритона раскрывается в привычной улыбке, полной светящихся зубов.

 _тебе не надо печатать_ , пишет он. _я буквально стою прямо здесь_

— Я не пони… — почти повторяет Ви. Затем тормозит. Останавливается, и её глаза открываются очень широко.

Тритон улыбается — доктор Г1 улыбается — еще шире.

 _вот так. теперь ты поняла_ , оно, он, пишет. _я говорил гермгерму, что ты поймешь однажды_

— Я думала, они зовут Вас «Тритон» потому что… — выдаёт глупый рот Ви. Она замолкает раньше, чем заканчивает предложение, захлопнув рот двумя руками. До неё доходит, что никто никогда не называл Тритона Тритоном в его присутствии.

_потому что я немного похож на тритона?  
нет, совершенно случайная ирония, уверяю_

— Вы — доктор Ньютон Гейзлер!

_вау  
возможно гермс был прав  
ты должна быть фанатиком кайдзю, если можешь выговорить это с первого раза_

Тритон, доктор Гейзлер, подмигивает одновременно с улыбкой. По крайней мере, половина его глаз темнеет, и Ви предполагает, что так он подмигивает.

— Вы! — начинает Ви. — Вы изобрели К-вакцину! Вы причина, почему я здесь! Причина, почему я устраивалась в К-лаб! Я думала… Я не думала…

Официальная история, Ви знает, в том, что Ньютон Гейзлер ушел на покой после того, как вакцина для кайдзю-вируса была отправлена в массовое производство. Он был награждён Нобелевской за свои достижения, хотя так и не появился, чтобы её забрать. Обычно слухи основывались либо на ПТСР-замкнутости, либо на его страсти к путешествиям: Гейзлер либо заперся в доме, либо путешествует по джунглям. Зависит от того, кто рассказывает историю.

И, может быть, Ви фанатка, совсем немного. Потому что она слышала все слухи о докторе Гейзлере. Включая, как оказалось, те, что были правдой.

_наши великодушные повелители решили, что информация, что изобретатель к-вакцины спас всех, кроме себя, будет плохим пиаром  
так что я официально и бессрочно отстранен,  
но это?  
сейчас?  
не важно  
важен германн  
который на самом деле пропал  
надо его найти_

Точно. Доктор Готтлиб. Конечно.

— Разве на базе… нет специальных людей для поиска? — говорит Ви. Не то, чтобы она на хотела помочь, но…

Но доктор Гейзлер издаёт рык полный отвращения, вскидывая все четыре руки. Он начинает расхаживать из стороны в сторону пока пишет.

_больше нет  
слишком долго объяснять  
и тебе не хочется ввязываться честно  
просто поверь  
мы тут сами по себе  
клаб всегда сами за себя  
когда доходит до дела  
людям не все равно только когда им что-то от нас нужно  
в остальных случаях мы просто фрики в подвале_

Франкенштейн и Тритон, действительно. Франкенштейн, и Тритон, и Ви, которая говорит:

— Ладно. Что я должна сделать?

***

Доктор Гейзлеру нужен кто-то, кто может использовать телефон, что Ви определенно может сделать. Так что она проводит утро обзванивая все больницы и полицейские станции в Гонконге. Ей пригождаются все её знания кантонского, что не остаётся незамеченным доктором Гейзлером.

_в твоём резюме говорится что ты свободно говоришь на кантонском_

Ви пытается не покраснеть.

— Говорю. Немного. Но мы из Вагга-Вагга. Так что у нас всех довольно ужасный акцент.

Свободно, возможно, преувеличение. Ви знает достаточно кантонского, чтобы обсуждать со своей дальней тетей мальчиков и школу. Но она правда хотела устроиться в к-лаб, так что, возможно, ее резюме слегка преувеличено. Совсем чуть-чуть.

_где чертова воггавогга?_

— Австралия, — отвечает Ви. И затем, когда получает от доктора Гейзлера взгляд, в котором так и читается «ну, конечно», добавляет: — Эм, Юго-восток Нового Южного Уэльса. Островная часть.

Очень, очень островная. Из тех, что становятся очень популярными, когда из океана вылезают монстры. Изначально семья Ви из Сиднея, они жили там с тех пор, как какие-то очень-очень далекие предки открыли торговый бизнес и были успешными во времена золотой лихорадки. Впрочем, не важно.

Ви даёт описание доктора Готтлиба как минимум двум дюжинам людей за утро, но всё напрасно. Ни полиция, ни больницы ничего о нем не слышали. Доктор Гейзлер теряет терпение с каждой проходящей минутой. Он низко рычит, ходя по всей лаборатории, хвост дергается из стороны в сторону, когти клацают по полу, пальцы выбивают нервное стаккато по клавиатуре ноутбука. Ви понятия не имеет, с кем он говорит, но, похоже, ничего положительного в ответ не получает.

Наконец, она говорит:

— Вот и всё. Больше некому звонить. Простите.

Шесть ярко-голубых глаз… или, может быть, восемь, или четыре, Ви не уверена, какие из светящихся точек функциональные, а какие декоративные… но некоторое количество ярко-голубых глаз рассматривают её довольно долгое время. Затем:

_ты сможешь управлять фургоном?_

— Я… могу попробовать? — по крайней мере люди в Гонконге ездят по правильной стороне дороги. Которая левая.

_хорошо  
пошли  
и возьми телефон_

***

Идти через Шаттердом с доктором Гейзлером… интересный опыт, мягко говоря. Ви никогда не видела его в движении на открытых пространствах. Он перемещается на четырёх конечностях, используя большие для бега, пока маленькими руками продолжает печатать.

— Люди знают… кто Вы? — спрашивает Ви, когда они заворачивают за угол и пугают группу людей до высоких визгов. Это уже третья группа.

_не думаю  
в смысле  
это не секрет, но  
как бы секрет?  
не знаю, большинство не спрашиваю, ну и к черту их_

Чудесно. Теперь Ви официально девушка, которая гонится за сбежавшим кайдзю по всему Шаттердому. Не то, чтобы доктор Гейзлер действительно бежал, Ви так не думает. Но он большой и быстро перемещается, даже пока пишет (что совершенно несправедливо), и Ви не считает, что она плохой физической форме, но Ви не самая высокая девушка в мире. Выше головы не прыгнешь.

В общем, ей приходится несколько раз кричать «Всё в порядке! Он в порядке!», пока доктор Гейзлер пробегаем мимо бесконечных групп взвинченных пилотов.

 _чертовы егерные придурки,_ официальное мнение по теме. _просто игнорь их_

— Эм… — отвечает Ви.

_долгая история  
мы всё расскажем  
потом  
германн не хотел рассказывать, потому что  
ну  
ты потом поймешь  
в любом случае, пилоты и кайдзю?  
не друзья  
и ты в к-лаб  
что делает тебя почётным кайдзю вместе с нами фриками и монстрами_

Тут чувствуется какая-то история, думает Ви. Во внешнем мире последнее, что было слышно о К-лаб: они нашли способ закрыть Разлом, затем разработали к-вакцину. Она начинает подозревать, что это даже не близко к цельной картинке.

Доктор Гейзлер заставляет их пробежаться через половину Дома, пока они не врываются на огромную подземную погрузочную платформу. Он указывает одним из своих когтистых пальцев:

_вон фургон  
оставайся незаметной_

Ви моргает.

— Секундочку, — шипит она. — Погодите-ка. Нам разрешено?..

Но доктор Гейзлер уже ушел. Он взобрался по бетонному столбу и прополз половину пути головой вниз по потолку. Его биолюминесценция погасла, и его намного тяжелее рассмотреть в тени, чем Ви ожидала от трехметрового монстра. Легко прячется, быстрый, тихий и, ладно, Ви начинает понимать, почему людям может быть некомфортно в его присутствии.

Она бежит за ним, радуясь, что не надела туфли на каблуке, которые громко стучали бы по бетону. Вдалеке находятся люди, загружая и разгружая фургоны. Они не обращают внимания на Ви, и она надеется, что так всё и останется.

Когда Ви добирается до фургона, ключи лежат на месте водителя, а доктор Гейзлер уже свернулся в задней части. Он едва влезает, и выглядит как большая темная тень со светящимися глазами, освещенная лишь экраном телефона.

— Куда мы?.. — только и успевает спросить Ви, прежде чем её телефон звенит.

Доктор Гейзлер отправляет ей локацию на карте, бар где-то в Коулуне.

 _последнее место где я чувствовал германна_ , объясняет он.

— «Чувствовал»?

Фургон огромный и неповоротливый, словно она пытается управлять егерем в одиночку. Машина Ви, оставшаяся дома, — старая, повидавшая жизнь Мини. Она никогда не водила ничего больше Гольфа своей мамы.

_странности кайдзю  
потом объясню_

Ви умудряется вывести фургон через ограждения на съезд не разбившись. Если доктор Гейзлер и заметил её ужасные навыки вождения, он оказался достаточно вежливым, чтобы их не комментировать. Ви, тем временем, думает о докторе Готтлибе. Который провёл последние три месяца игнорируя Ви и общаясь с Ньютом, и Ви думала, что он просто эксцентричный.

— Общий разум, — выдает она. — Вы говорите об общем разуме кайдзю. Вы можете общаться с доктором Готтлибом телепатически! — она не знала, что это может работать с людьми, точно не без нейромоста и огромной травмы.

_мог  
до этого утра  
следовательно: обеспокоен_

— Но что это значит? Он без сознания? Не на острове? — она не добавляет «мёртв», хотя уверена, что доктор Гейзлер думал о таком варианте.

_не знаю  
стараюсь не думать,  
но не без сознания, всё равно мог бы чувствовать  
не расстояние тоже  
в лучшем случае, кто-то удалил имплант _

— Насколько тяжело его удалить? — она никогда не слышала об имплантах, обеспечивающих телепатию. Что-то вроде постоянного, переносного нейромоста? Доктора постоянно в Дрифте? Вряд ли.

_он прикреплен к его мозгу  
так что не просто_

И доктор Гейзлер считает это лучшим сценарием. Ви может слышать, как он позади издает низкий, нетерпеливый, стрекочущий звук, который лишь частично теряется в звуках мотора.  
Ви лишь выжимает педаль газа и едет быстрее.

***

Бар — не то место, которое, как представляется Ви, доктор Готтлиб мог добровольно посетить. К тому же, место из тех, что всё еще открыты в десять утра, в основном потому, что, похоже, не закрываются никогда.

Ви находит бармена и передаёт ему немного налички. Она всё еще не привыкла и к раздаче чаевых, и к Гонконгским долларам, так что без понятия, уместное ли количество дала. Но парень быстро убирает их под кассу, раньше, чем Ви успевает моргнуть.

— Парень в анораке, — подтверждает бармен. — Ага, помню его. Турист. Кто, черт возьми, носит капюшоны с мехом в Гонконге?

Доктор Готтлиб носит. Ви понятия не имеет, как он в них выживает.

— Был здесь, совершенно пьян. Продолжал говорить о… о математической чепухе. Его приятели вытащили его где-то в три или четыре утра.

— Он… не говорил, куда направляется?

Бармен прищуривает глаза, оценивающе рассматривая её. Наконец, он говорит:

— Один парень заходил сюда час назад. Сказал, люди могут задавать вопросы, которые ты сейчас задаешь.

Ви сглатывает, внезапно осознавая, что она просто выпускница биологического. Не тот человек, который может разбираться со всем происходящим.

— Эм… — говорит она. — Правда?

— Ага, — отвечает бармен. — Заплатили мне кучу денег, чтобы я передал записку, — из-под кассы он достаёт лист бумаги.

Ви забирает его.

— Эм. Спасибо.

— Девушка, — говорит бармен. — Я многое вижу по работе. Учишься разбираться в людях, понимаешь? Кто устроит неприятности, кто просто хочет развлечься, кто забыть. Улавливаешь?

— Эм. Наверное?

— Парень отдавший мне записку? Если собираешься переходить дорогу кому-то вроде него? Без обид, но надеюсь у тебя есть поддержка.

Ви смотрит бармену прямо в глаза и говорит совершенно ровным голосом:

— В багажнике моего фургона чертовски злой кайдзю.

Бармен хмыкает.

— Отлично. Он тебе понадобится.

***

Записка закодирована и представляет собой длинную цепочку букв.

 _выглядит как химическая формула_ , говорит доктор Гейзлер, когда Ви передаёт ему записку.

— Знаю, но это не так. Атомные номера соответствуют буквам алфавита, — под взглядом доктора Гейзлера, Ви чувствует, как краснеет. — Мы передавали такие записки в старшей школе.

_мило  
и умно  
говорил гермгерму что ты хороший выбор_

Она краснеет ещё сильнее от его слов и начинает заикаться:

— Думаю, кто-то пытается написать записку, которую может расшифровать учёный, — она выдерживает паузу. — Эм. Которую Вы можете расшифровать.

WE HAVE UR BOYFREND, говорится в записке с кучей опечаток и сокращений. TERMS OF RELESE CAN B NEGOTIATED. Затем адрес и: CUM ALONE.

Что можно расшифровать как «У нас твой парень. Условия освобождения могут быть оговорены. Приходи один», хотя последняя фраза и вызывает некоторые сомнения.

 _не уверен, последняя фраза: ужасное написание, убогая шутка или что-то вроде угрозы_ , отвечает доктор Гейзлер.

Ви старается не думать о том случае, когда видела его, засовывающего огромный светящийся язык в горло доктора Готтлиба.

_порядок  
можешь спросить  
я знаю слухи_

— Я!.. — пищит Ви. — Я не!.. в смысле! Это не мое дело! Эм. Что вы делаете.

_не многие люди придерживаются того же мнения_

— Мой отец действительно любил старые видеоигры, — объясняет Ви. — Пока я росла, мы часто играли в них вместе. Понимаете, эм. Есть одна, Масс Эффект? Она о, эм,… — инопланетянах и конце света, но доктор Гейзлер кивает, так что, — Я всегда просила его построить романтическую линию с Гаррусом.

И, да, никак не помогает со смущением. Вообще никак.

Доктор Гейзлер издаёт странный лающий звук. Ви понимает, что это смех.

 _не слишком популярное мнение в наши дни_ , пишет он. _ксенофилия_.

Ви пожимает плечами, сопротивляясь желанию закрыть лицо руками.

— У нас случился один плохой опыт с одной группой инопланетян с одной планеты, — говорит она. — Янки скинули атомную бомбу на Японию, а теперь они вместе строят огромных роботов. Не знаю, почему должно случиться по-другому, только потому, что все больше.

Пауза, а затем:

_ты знаешь, что изначально фильмы о кайдзю были ответной реакцией в культуре против ужасов атомных осадков.  
они были способом для страны оставить в прошлом массовые атомные убийства._

Ви кивает, потому что знает. Она понимают иронию. Так что она усмехается доктору Гейзлеру.

— Никому не говорите, но я тоже была виабу-подростком.

В ответ она получает ещё один лающий смех.

_твой секрет в безопасности,_  
а теперь  
хочешь отправиться на спасательную миссию? 

***

Идея ужасна с самого начала, и если бы всё складывалось по-другому, Ви бы это поняла. Но пока что она на адреналина, на осознании того, что в двух шагах от неё настоящий, живой кайдзю (или кайдзин?). В восторге от встречи с доктором Ньютоном Гейзлером, и от того, что доктор Ньютон Гейзлер думает, что она, Вивиан Ли, вроде подходит. Так что, пока Ли особо не думает. Она осознает опасность в ту же секунду, как заходит в пустой склад. Почти пустой, кроме доктора Германна Готтлиба, чья голова наполовину выбрита и покрыта кровью, а сам он привязан к стулу. Он поднимает на неё взгляд и говорит:

— Господи, это ловушка, ты абсолютная имбицилка.

Потом всё превращается в хаос. Ви помнит фрагменты. Как доктор Гейзлер выпрыгивает из фургона, выставив когти и рыча. Она помнит, как подумала, что даже маленький злой кайдзю всё ещё злой кайдзю, и возможно люди, которые внезапно появляются с крыши, тоже это осознают, когда оказываются лицом к светящимся клыкам.

Она помнит боль в затылке. Помнит, как ударилась о холодный, грязный бетон. Помнит странные, громкие ритмичные удары, словно кто-то стучит по крышке мусорного контейнера, и позже осознает, что это перестрелка. Но лучше всего она помнит доктора Готтлиба, кричащего, когда он видит, как люди в чёрном пришпиливает доктора Гейзлера к полу с помощью гарпуна, словно какую-то огромную, рычащую бабочку.

После этого она помнит только темноту.


	3. "Ньют - имбецил, даже со всем здравым смыслом существа, отрезанного от общего разума кайдзю"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ГЖЯ - Гонконгский жестовый язык.

— У Вас большие проблемы, мисс Ли. Не думаю, что Вы еще понимаете насколько большие. Но скоро поймёте.

Когда Ви открывает глаза, наступает её очередь быть привязанной к стулу.

Её голова раскалывается, а комната вокруг залита ослепляющим светом. Ви жалобно стонет и пытается сдвинуться. Стул, к которому она привязана, даже не дергается.

— Он привинчен к полу, — говорит голос. Мужской, низкий. Американский. Он доносится из-за стола напротив неё. Ви не может разглядеть деталей из-за яркого света лампы, направленной ей в глаза.

— К-кто вы? — спрашивает она. Её голос ломается, она с трудом сдерживает слёзы. — Где доктор Ге… Готтлиб?

Кем бы ни были эти люди, они могут и не знать про доктора Гейзлера. И она уверена, что если они не знают, то и рассказывать не стоит.

— На кого Вы работаете, мисс Ли? — спрашивает голос, игнорируя её вопрос.

— Что?

— Не заставляй меня повторять, девчонка. Тебе не понравится, если мне придется повторять.

Сердце Ви бьется с бешеной скоростью. Её ладони вспотели так сильно, что она рассматривает возможность вытянуть их из наручников.

— Я ничего не должна вам говорить! — отвечает она. — Пока вы мне не скажете, кто вы и что сделали с доктором Готтлибом!

Ви напоминает себе, что где бы она не находилась, что бы не происходило, то, что делают эти монстры с доктором Готтлибом — намного хуже.

Ви не хочет думать о том, что они сделают с доктором Гейзлером.

Фигура напротив вздыхает, тяжело и драматично. Человек достает что-то из кармана. Раздается резкий, металлический щелчок, затем короткая вспышка пламени. Секунду спустя Ви получает облако едкого, вонючего сигаретного дыма прямо в лицо.

Она тяжело закашливается, желудок сводит. Она думает, сможет ли заставить себя стошнить прямо на похитителя? Возможно, бесполезная защита, в перспективе, но ей стало бы лучше.

— Последний шанс: на кого ты работаешь? — рыжий огонёк сигары приближается, настолько близко, что Ви видит его даже сквозь ослепляющий свет.

— Отъебись, мудак! — где-то в груди Ви собирается горячий шар злости. Она цепляется за него. Он лучше, чем холодное и липкое чувство страха. — Я тебе ни черта не скажу! Что бы ты не сделал с докторами, Корпус начнёт их искать! Ты так просто не отделаешься! — плевок вылетает из её рта и приземляется прямо на огонёк сигары с влажным шипением.

Фигура напротив смеется. Он отклоняется назад и достаёт еще одну сигару, которую Ви едва различает. Затем он говорит:

— Знаешь, ты можешь хотя бы рассмотреть возможность, что ошибаешься по поводу девчонки, — он точно говорит не с Ви. — Мы можем так хоть весь день продолжать, но, если хочешь знать моё мнение, она говорит правду, — пауза, а затем: — Ньют, очевидно, ей доверяет.

Из Ви словно весь воздух выкачали. И становится ещё хуже, когда она слышит знакомый голос:

— Думаю, к настоящему моменту уже не раз было доказано, что Ньют — имбецил, даже со всем здравым смыслом существа, отрезанного от общего разума кайдзю. Если бы он не был, мы бы не оказались во всей этой ситуации изначально.

Ви садится очень ровно, пытаясь увидеть происходящее за спиной.

— Доктор Готтлиб? Доктор Готтлиб, вы в порядке? Что происходит? Где… где доктор Гейзлер? — она снова с неуверенностью оборачивается на силуэт перед собой, но… он же упоминал Ньюта, правильно?

— Всё ещё уверен, что она шпионка, Германн? — мужчина напротив на секунду пропадает из виду. Раздаётся резкий щелчок, и освещение в комнате меняется, становится не таким ярким, сменившись более ровным, тусклым светом.

Когда глаза Ви привыкают, она получает возможность рассмотреть незнакомца. Он намного старше, белый, одет в безвкусный дорогой костюм-тройку и странные очки, которые похожи на защитные. Он огромный во всех смыслах, и кажется странно знакомым, только Ви не может понять, откуда.

— Вы должны простить столь недружелюбное приветствие, — говорит он ей. У него приятный голос, такой, который люди описывают «шоколадными» терминами: богатый, тёмный, плавный. — Германн уверен, что Вы шпионка и хотите уничтожить к-лаб.

— Доктор Готтлиб! — Ви пытается повернуться. — Я бы ни за что!..

— Тогда Вы действительно уникальны, — доносится голос со сторону, которую Ви не может видеть.

— Я хотела работать в К-лаб со времен старшей школы! — говорит Ви. — Потом, когда появился К-вирус… Мой брат был… — она тяжело сглатывает от воспоминаний. — Корпус выпустили вакцину два дня спустя. Я говорила себе, что если бы я была там, если бы там был еще хотя бы один человек, возможно… — возможно Майкл остался бы жить. Возможно ему бы не пришлось умирать таким образом: мышцы сгнивали с костей, органы увеличивались, пока не взрывались. К-вирус — ужасающая вещь. Конечно, доктор Готтлиб понимает это лучше многих.

— Грустная предыстория, Германн, — говорит мужчина в странных очках. — Как ты можешь отказать девушке с грустной предысторией? — Затем: — Секунду, — и он наклоняется, чтобы расстегнуть наручники Ви.

Ви вскакивает, как только появляется возможность. Доктор Готтлиб сидит в кресле в дальней части комнаты, руки расслабленно вытянуты и опираются на трость. Он выглядит уставшим, помятым, и теперь уже вся его голова побрита. Ви не к месту думает, что он на самом деле привлекательный — хоть и суровый — когда не пытается упорно таким не быть.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит она. — Доктор Готтлиб. Просто… где доктор Гейзлер? Он в порядке?

Доктор Готтлиб сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и отворачивается. Его рука поднимается и прикасается к основанию шеи. Там большая белая повязка, приклеенная к коже, на которой виднеется просачивающаяся кровь.

— Так Вы всё-таки поняли? — спрашивает он. — По поводу Ньютона?

— Он мне сказал, — признается Ви.

— … Понимаю.

По голосу понятно, что он этому не особо рад. Ви тут же хочется защитить доктора Гейзлера:

— Только потому, что волновался за Вас! — говорит она. — Ему нужен был кто-то, кто мог позвонить в больницы. Он не мог Вас почувствовать, и думал, что Вы умерли!

Видимо, Ви звучала достаточно убедительно, потому что выражение лица доктора Готтлиба смягчается, совсем чуть-чуть. Он вздыхает и еще раз дотрагивается рукой до повязки в основании шеи.

— Они нашли способ убить симбиота, — говорит он. — Я в тот момент был очень пьян, но подобный опыт был довольно… неприятным. Как потерять конечность.

— Словно вырезали кусок мозга, — подсказывает мужчина-в-очках.

— Достаточно точно.

Доктор Гейзлер назвал это имплантом, доктор Готтлиб — симбиотом. Разница, подтекст разницы, не ускользает от Ви.

— Вы собираетесь сказать мне, что происходит? — спрашивает она. — Где доктор Гейзлер?

— Мы не знаем, — отвечает доктор Готтлиб.

— Германн надеялся, что ты нам скажешь, — говорит Мужчина-в-очках. — Раз уж ты шпионка.

— Да, спасибо, Чау. Я ошибся. Признаю. Счастлив? Двигаемся дальше.

— Я правда просто выпускница с биологического, — говорит Ви. — Но… если я могу что-то сделать, я хочу помочь.

Поэтому она присоединилась к К-лаб в первую очередь. Стоит признать, не так она себе представляет нормальный рабочий день, но она еще несколько месяцев будет на испытательном сроке, так что, наверное, не стоит жаловаться.

— Мои люди работают, — говорит Мужчина-в-очках Чау. — Если кто-то на рынке, они немедленно мне скажут.

Пальцы доктора Готтлиба сильнее сжимаются на трости.

— И если они не на рынке?

— У них Ньют, — отвечает Чау. — Что им еще делать?

Ви осознает одну важную вещь:

— Вы им не были нужны, — говорит она доктору Готтлибу. — Они Вас использовали, чтобы заманить доктора Гейзлера. Почему?

— Мило, — с усмешкой говорит Чау. — Как она всегда называет его «доктором».

— Ньютон, похоже, считает Вас умной, — говорит доктор Готтлиб, игнорируя Чау. — Так скажите мне: _что_ такое кайдзю?

— Они оружие, — отвечает Ви, потому что уже все знают ответ. — Биологическое оружие, и… — она останавливается, чувствуя как ужас медленно расползается вдоль позвоночника.

— Дайкайдзю времен войны требовался Разлом, чтобы пройти в наш мир, — объясняет доктор Готтлиб. — Когда мы его закрыли, мы отрезали им путь. Я не сомневаюсь, что отправившие их существа могут открыть еще один, как и у меня нет сомнений, что они прекрасно осведомлены, что мы таким же образом можем его закрыть. Наши технологии грубые, но бомба есть бомба, — он вздыхает.

— Что Вы не знаете, что Корпус не рассказывает публике — война с Кайдзю не закончилась с закрытием Разлома. Она лишь… изменилась. Если раньше нам приходилось иметь дело лишь с одним Разломом, то теперь с тысячью. Микроскопические пути, по которым в наш мир проникает яд.

— К-вирус, — догадывается Ви.

— Действительно. Для нас довольно сложно, как Вы понимаете, отправлять термоядерные устройства через дыры тоньше волоса. Но они определенно достаточно широкие, чтобы доставлять патоген. Существам, с которыми мы сражаемся, больше нет необходимости отправлять готовое оружие на нашу планету. Не тогда, когда они изобрели способ превратить нас в оружие против нас самих.

— Но… К-вирус нестабилен, — говорит Ви. — Он убивает всё, что должно из-за него мутировать, — не всегда быстро, но рано или поздно.

— Пока что, да, — отвечает доктор Готтлиб. — Я верю, что наши противники, на этот раз, меньше знакомы с нашей биологией, что мы с их. Эта фамильярность и дала возможность Ньютону изобрести к-вакцину в первую очередь. И позволяет ему совершенствовать её для новых штаммов.

Ви чувствует, как каждый волосок в её теле поднялся как наэлектризованный.

— Я… я не осознавала…

— Что вирус всё еще мутирует? Да. Раньше мы находили новые штаммы каждые шесть месяцев, затем три, сейчас каждый месяц. Лишь небольшие изменения, достаточно, чтобы у нас была возможность принять новые меры противодействия. Но мы верим, что нас испытывают. На каждую спасённую нами жизнь, мы предоставляем информацию нашим врагам, что даёт им возможность добавлять всё более ужасные изменения. Через шесть-двенадцать месяцев мы увидим результаты.

— Первый кайдзю, рождённый на земле, — говорит Чау.

Ви думает про всех новых пилотов егерей, которые шатаются по Шаттердому. Она гадала, если Разлом закрыт, зачем Корпус внезапно начал набирать рекрутов. Теперь она хотела бы не знать ответ.

Только вот:

— Второй. Второй рождённый на Земле кайдзю. Доктор Гейзлер был первым, ведь так?

Доктор Готтлиб кивает. Он напряжен, а его губы сжаты в тонкую полоску.

— Благодаря его собственной глупости, не иначе. Побочный эффект от его работы над к-вакциной. Ньютон знает, как создать стабильного кайдзю, и делал это годами.

— Только доктор Гейзлер?

— Да. В двух словах: мы солгали Корпусу. Сказали им, что стабилизация Ньютона произошла случайно и повторить её невозможно. Как Вы, возможно, можете представить, такой ответ… не все нашли удовлетворительным.

— Кто… кто об этом знает? — Ви начинает жалеть, что сама узнала. Это явно информация из тех, что ей знать не следует.

— Люди в этой комнате, — говорит доктор Готтлиб. — Несколько других. У нас есть друзья в Корпусе, но их число невелико. И существует много, много людей у власти, которые были бы счастливы возможности убить, или хуже: командовать их собственной армией кайдзю. Так что Вы можете теперь понять моё недоверие, когда Вы впервые появились на пороге.  
Ви мутит.

— Я… я бы никогда…

— Ньютон доверяет Вам, — повторяет предыдущие слова Чау доктор Готтлиб. — Он идиот по многим причинам, но… — он вздыхает. — В людях он разбирается получше многих. Так что, возможно, мне стоит доверять его суждением. На этот раз.

— Не переживай, — говорит Чау. — Я ему не расскажу.

— Есть что-то еще, о чём Вы не говорите _мне_ , — медленно и сердито произносит Ви. — О стабилизации, — она чувствует кусочки пазла, пытается мысленно соединить их в целое. — К-вирус должен быть оружием. Против человечества. Но доктор Гейзлер… остался собой. Он выглядит как мини-кайдзю, но…

— У него человеческий разум, — заканчивает доктор Готтлиб. — Правильно. Вы почти нашли недостающий кусочек.

— Это связано с Вами, не так ли? Со… связью между вами.

— Мы почти пристрелили его, — говорит доктор Готтлиб. — После того как он… превратился. Он не мог говорить, как Вы уже поняли, и когда он потерял способность писать… — доктор Готтлиб закрыл глаза, отворачивая голову, словно воспоминание причиняет ему боль. — Он стал… более агрессивным. Он был всё еще связан с общим разумом кайдзю, понимаете, и хоть связь была слабой, она подчинила его себе. Мы должны были… принять решение. Мы решили его уничтожить. Я думаю, в нем оставалось еще достаточно Ньютона, так что он понял, что происходит. Он был так напуган и _зол_ , я… — доктор Готтлиб замолчал, рвано вдыхая.

Чау продолжил историю.

— Мы разыграли несчастный случай. Они перевозили его к месту убийства. Мы перехватили. По-идее, мы должны были поймать его, содержать взаперти.

— Содержать в комфорте, — поправляет доктор Готтлиб. — По крайней мере это я мог ему предоставить. Он не заслужил… после всего, что он сделал для Корпуса, для человечества…

— Короче говоря, — говорит Чау, — мы залажали. Он ускользнул, побежал прямо на Германна. Сбил его на землю и засунул что-то вроде чёртового тентакля прямо в его чёртов нос. Я видел много странного в своей жизни. Это не было самым странным, но близко.

— Мы многого не понимаем о биологии кайдзю, — более сильным голосом добавляет доктор Готтлиб. — Симбиот — одна из таких вещей. Это не дрифт, не общий разум, но похож на оба явления. Я не знаю, на каких инстинктах действовал Ньютон, чтобы так поступить, но это… сцепило его. Как только симбиот был закреплён…

— С его слов всё так просто, — прерывает Чау. — Было _много_ криков.

— Да, было больно, — фыркает доктор Готтлиб. — Но это не имеет значения. Как только симбиот был закреплён… как я уже сказал, эффект не похож на дрифт. Но стадии инициации те же. И Ньютон… он был всё еще _там_. Почти исчезнувший, но со связью он смог вернуться назад по кусочкам. К моменту, когда Корпус нашёл нас, он был… собой. Более или менее. Нет необходимости говорить, что последовавшая бюрократия была ночным кошмаром, но у нас есть друзья в организации. И, нравится Корпусу это или нет, им всё еще был нужен Ньютон для вакцины. Так что мы заключили сделку.

— С дьяволом, если кому-то нужно моё мнение, — бормочет Чау. Он звучит как человек, чьё мнение никто не спрашивал, вообще-то, слишком много раз.

— Если Вы с ним говорили, — продолжает доктор Готтлиб, — Вы могли заметить, что Ньютон таит определенную… неприязнь к Корпусу.

Ви пытается усмехнуться, хотя движение чувствуется натянуто и ужасно на её лице.

— Немного.

— Теперь Вы знаете, почему.

Имеет смысл. Ви не уверена, что могла бы вернуться в организацию, которая приговорила её к смерти, и не важно даже, что на кону судьба всего мира.

Есть еще одна проблема:

— Сколько времени у нас осталось? — спрашивает она. — Чтобы вернуть его? Прежде, чем… — прежде, чем он перестанет быть собой.

Доктор Готтлиб вздыхает.

— Я не знаю. После первого инцидента Ньют принял… меры предосторожности. Против общего разума. Но они не вечные. Он на таймере, но у меня… не хватает данных, чтобы сказать, измеряется этот таймер месяцами или днями.

— В любом случае, — говорит Чау, — ты думаешь, что сможешь выдержать еще одну личинку, запихиваемую через нос.

— У меня нет другого выбора, не так ли?

— Врачи сказали, много серого вещества погибло. Кто бы не вытаскивал личинку, не думаю, что они рассчитывали на твою долгую жизнь после «операции».

— На мне всё быстро заживает, — говорит доктор Готтлиб. Обычное выражение, но произнесённое через силу, сопровождаемое косым коротким взглядом в сторону Ви.

Чау хмыкает.

— Учитывая, сколько чистого блу он в тебя закачивает, я не удивлён.

Доктор Готтлиб краснеет до корней волос.

— Да, — говорит он. — Спасибо, Ганнибал, за твою способность опошлять всё, что должно оставаться невысказанным.

Доктор Готтлиб краснеет, а Ви неожиданно быстро понимает. Они же _не могут_ говорить о…

— Буквально опошлять в данном случае, — добавляет Чау.

Господи, именно об этом они и говорят. Они говорят о регенеративных свойствах спермы кайдзю, и…

— Господи. _Боже. Вот_ , что это было?

Конец всех болезней, сказал доктор Гейзлер. Бессмертие, обещал он. Просто образцы клеток, говорил он, не важно, откуда. Мудак. Когда Ви увидит его в следующий раз, он ударит его прямо в его хранилище образцов клеток. Как только поймёт, где они находятся.

— О, замечательно, — злится Чау. — Он даёт это девчонке, но не мне? Я ранен, Германн. В самое сердце. Я думал, мы друзья. Мы могли бы разбогатеть, ты знаешь, сколько людей готовы отвалить денег за подобное? Мы бы поделили по-честному…

— Я не собираюсь это обсуждать! — возмущается доктор Готтлиб, резко отклоняясь назад. — Нет. Совершенно точно нет. Ни сегодня, никогда. Нет. Ньютон неизвестно где, испытывает неизвестно что, _один_. Я не буду обсуждать с тобой, как… как получше его продать. Я… — он обрывает сам себя, разражается тирадой, которую Ви не понимает (скорее всего, на немецком). Затем доктор Готтлиб со всей силы дважды стучит тростью по полу и вылетает из комнаты. Эхо от захлопнутой со всей силы двери еще долго звенит в ушах.

Повисает тишина, а затем:

— Я не говорю на немецком, но он звучал очень зло.

Чау вздыхает.

— Назвал меня стервятником, помимо остальных менее приличных выражений, — говорит он. — Думаешь, я переборщил?

— Думаю, он беспокоится за доктора Гейзлера.

— Они были любовниками долгие годы, — говорит Чау. — Они не всегда ладят, но всегда идут в комплекте. Забавно, но ты знала, что Германн женат? Не на Ньюте, я имею в виду.

— Правда? — и, окей, они сплетничают, но Ви слишком интересно.

— Она модель, можешь поверить? Горячая штучка. Встречал её пару раз, чудесная леди. Ей нравится Ньют. Она даже выучила ГЖЯ, чтобы сплетничать с ним о Германне у него за спиной.

— Она, эм?..

Чау пожимает плечами.

— Она поощряет. Что бы не делало людей счастливыми, не мне судить.

— Вы Ганнибал Чау, — говорит Ви, потому что наконец поняла, почему мужчины выглядит знакомо. — Вы дилер частей кайдзю.

— _Знаменитый_ дилер, пожалуйста, — усмехается Чау.

— Поэтому Вы сказали, что сможете найти доктора Гейзлера, «если кто-то на рынке».

— Ньют убеждённый пацифист, — говорит Чау, — но он всё еще кайдзю. Он может устроить беспорядок, если захочет. Такой беспорядок, для разборок в котором потребуются специальное оборудование. Что насчёт Германна? Он человек действия. Он привык действовать в лаборатории с маркерной доской, но так и работает деятельность, когда ты Германн Готтлиб. Когда ты Ганнибал Чау, ты заставляешь других людей делать работу за тебя. Понимаешь меня?

Ви кивает. Она понимает. Даже если кажется, что они ничего не делают — поиски не стоят на месте. Люди Чау ищут во всех местах, которые знают только они.

— Что ты видишь, — спрашивает Чау, — когда смотришь на них? На Ньюта и Германна, — он произносит слова медленно, тянет слоги. Почти гипнотизирует. Как черный вельвет под остро заточенными ножами.

— Эм, — говорит Ви. — Думаю… Я вижу двух людей, пытающихся делать всё, что они могут, чтобы сделать мир лучше.

— И поэтому ты хотела присоединиться к К-лаб? Хочешь сделать мир лучше?

— Ага, — Ви пытается не покраснеть. Её мечты не такие уж и смущающие, она так не думает.

— У Корпуса есть настоящее исследовательское подразделение, знаешь. ИЛЭБС. Главный офис в Калифорнии. 2,3 миллиарда выделили на субсидирование в прошлом году.

— Я знаю, — говорит Ви, потому что, конечно, знает. Исследовательская лаборатория экстра-биологических сущностей, акроним произносится в одно слово. В теории, ИЛЭБС — преемник К-лаб, потому что, в теории, к-лаб расформирована. Насколько Ви знает, К-лаб была «расформирована» с окончания Войны.

— Я не хотела работать на ИЛЭБС, — говорит она. — Я хотела работать на К-лаб.

В подвале с фриками и монстрами. 2,3 миллиарда субсидирования в Калифорнии, а доктор Готтлиб жалуется, потому что ему приходится покупать маркеры на собственные деньги. Ви уверена, они продолжают пропадать, потому что доктор Гейзлер ест их. Ви не уверена, подходят ли они ему в качестве еды вообще, или ему просто нравится раздражать доктора Готтлиба. Возможно, и то, и то.

— Знаешь, что я вижу? — говорит Чау. — Когда я смотрю на Ньюта и Германна, я вижу будущее программы Егерей. Прямо сейчас, мы взбалтывает детские мозги и сбрасываем их в консервные банки за триллион долларов. Экономика всего мира построена на сохранении этих монстров от распада на запчасти. Но знаешь, что не распадается на части? Кайдзю. Им не нужна команда техников, они самоисцеляются, им едва ли нужно топливо, по крайней мере, в том смысле, который мы понимаем. Засунь одного из их паразитов в мозг ребенку, затем дай ей маленького монстра. Скажи ей, что она должна дать ему имя, присматривать за ним. Помочь ему стать большим и сильным, потому что когда он станет таким, он сможет защитить Землю от зла. До Войны была такая забавная штука. Видеоигра о…

— Покемоны, — говорит Ви. — Вы имеете в виду Покемонов, да? Я играла в них с моим отцом.

— «Нужно поймать их всех», — цитирует Чау. — Приятно видеть, что дети еще ценят классику. Покемоны были самыми известными, но не единственными. Идея о контроле собственного монстра, о том, чтобы быть с ним друзьями, получить его доверие, была популярной. Теперь эта идея одновременно и подрывает все границы морали, и почти реализованная научная правда.

— Было бы довольно круто, — признаёт Ви.

— Даже если придётся прицепить к мозгу инопланетного паразита?

Ви пожимает плечами. Чау говорит о трансгуманизме, а он никогда её не пугал. Она написала об этом эссе в старших классах. За что получила бесплатную поездку к школьному психологу.

Здесь, сегодня, Чау просто смеется.

— Добро пожаловать в К-лаб, ребенок, — говорит он. — Похоже, ты прекрасно впишешься.


	4. "Ты хотела присоединиться к К-лаб. Что ж. Добро пожаловать в К-лаб"

Проходит пол дня, но люди Чау не смогли найти даже зацепки. Компания проводит время у Чау… дома? В офисе? Теневом логове контрабандистов? Ви не уверена, как правильно назвать это место, но оно заполнено красным шелком и золотым вельветом, частями кайдзю в контейнерах и западным ориентализмом, который Ви находит смутно оскорбительным.

Доктору Готтлибу не нравится ожидание. Он проводит большую часть времени сидя на огромном, чрезмерно напыщенном диване. Его нога нервно дергается, глаза закрыты. Чау приносит ему байцзю, который он выпивает слишком быстро, затем еще, который он цедит по каплям. Его тело слегка расслабляется от алкоголя, но не слишком.

— Сочувствую насчет доктора Гейзлера, — говорит ему Ви, потому что ей кажется это уместным. — Если бы я его остановила…

Доктор Готтлиб не открывает глаз, но машет рукой, прерывая её.

— Не примеряй на себя идиотизм Ньютона, — говорит он. — Ты в нём утонешь. Поверь мне. Я был в его голове, и его запасы глупости настолько же обширны, насколько пуста вселенная, — доктор Готтлиб, насколько Ви помнит, прежде всего доктор физики.

Она спрашивает:

— Вы дрифтовали с доктором Гейзлером? Настоящий дрифт, я имею в виду, — ауч, она не хотела, чтобы это прозвучало так… пренебрежительно. У мужчины всё еще дырка в затылке, по крайней мере, она может проявить хоть немного деликатности.

— Мм, — отвечает доктор Готтлиб.

— Как это?

— Неприятно. Учитывая, что мы также дрифтовали с общим разумом кайдзю… я говорю еще про военные времена, когда Ньютон был человеком. Думаю, наши результаты не были типичными, так сказать.

— Погодите. Вы дрифтовали с общим разумом? На самом деле?

Теперь доктор Готтлиб открывает глаза, пронизывая Ви заинтересованным взглядом.

— Я всё время путаю, что они выпустили в печать, а что оставили в тайне, — говорит он. — Да. Дрифтовали. Идея Ньютона, конечно. Не рекомендую повторять, — он снова откидывает голову.

— Как вы умудрились? — спрашивает Ви. — Как вы заставили кайдзю сидеть на месте достаточно долго, чтобы закрепить нейромост?

В ответ она получает лающий смешок.

— Очевидно, не заставляли. Ньют понял, что ткани кайдзю… — он замолкает и замирает неподвижно, широко распахнув глаза.

— Доктор Готтлиб?

— Mein Gott! — говорит доктор Готтлиб. По крайней мере, Ви думает, что он говорит именно это. — Конечно! — Он внезапно вскакивает. Слишком быстро: то ли для его ноги, то ли для количества выпитого алкоголя — и пошатывается.

— Доктор Готтлиб! — Ви тоже вскакивает на ноги в попытке его поймать. Но он уже и сам находит равновесие и направляется к выходу из комнаты. Он кричит что-то на немецком, повторяет одно и то же слово раз за разом. Слово похоже на gear — механизм — но Ви не понимает, что оно значит.

Что бы это слово не значило, оно выдергивает Ганнибала Чау из глубин его возможно-опиумного-убежища. Очевидно, он тоже говорит на немецком, так что у них с доктором Гейзлером случается долгий, полный крика и опасной жестикуляции спор посреди коридора. Ви не понимает ни слова, кроме пары вариаций слова «Scheiße», и берет на заметку посетить пару занятий по немецкому, вместе с занятиями по Гонконгскому жестовому языку, к которым она уже морально подготовилась.

— Доктор Готтлиб, что?.. — успевает сказать Ви, прежде чем мужчина устремляется вперед по драпированному красным коридору. Честно, Ви была уверена, что он _не может_ бегать. Но, очевидно, доктор очень даже в состоянии развивать огромную скорость, когда хочет.

При этом он еще может повернуться, резко наклониться в сторону Ви и схватить её за руку.

— Идем! — говорит он. — Быстрее! — Ви замечает, что его акцент становится сильнее, когда он взволнован. И сейчас? Сейчас доктор Готтлиб _очень_ взволнован.

Он тянет Ви дальше по коридору до места, которое выглядит как тупик, пока доктор Готтлиб не убирает в сторону шелковую занавеску, открывая дверь и кодовый замок. Дверь выглядит закрытой намертво, но потом доктор Готтлиб начинает вводить очень длинный пароль.

— Код — всегда последняя известная мутация К-вируса.

— Ага, — всё, что может сказать Ви, прежде чем дверь распахивается.

За ней намного светлее. Светлее, и приборы производят воздухообмен со стерильной химической лабораторией.

Они оказываются в шлюзе перед чистым помещением.

Здесь можно найти обычные вещи: рабочие комбинезоны, сетки для волос и защитные очки. Доктор Готтлиб одевается сам, и подаёт комплект ей.

— Доктор Готтлиб? — спрашивает Ви. — Где мы? Что происходит?

Доктор Готтлиб раздраженно низко ворчит.

— Ты хотела присоединиться к К-лаб, — говорит он. — Что ж. Добро пожаловать в К-лаб.

И затем он открывает внутреннюю дверь шлюза.

***

Здание Чау не дом.

Не дом, не офис, не теневое логово контрабандистов.

Лаборатория.

— Чёрт. Возьми.

— Мисс Ли, — говорит доктор Готтлиб. — Добро пожаловать в К-лаб. К2, если точнее.

Помещение _огромно_. Бесконечное бело-стальное пространство, размером не меньше склада. Десятки людей поднимают взгляд, когда доктор Готтлиб заходит.

Поднимают взгляд, прекращают работать и кланяются.

— Доктор Готтлиб, — говорит ближайший человек. Женщина, прячущаяся за защитным стеклом. — Сочувствую насчёт доктора Гейзлера.

— Мне нужно снаряжение для нейромоста, — говорит доктор Готтлиб. — И биоостатки от последней ампутации Ньютона. Чем больше, тем лучше.

— Так точно, — говорит женщина. Ещё один поклон и она уходит.

— Доктор Готтлиб? — пытается Ви. — доктор Готтлиб, что?..

— Вина Ньютона, — отвечает доктор Готтлиб, продвигаясь мимо рядов ученых, машин и тестов. — Как обычно. Он был… обеспокоен. О милитаризации Корпуса.

— Но… PPDC всегда были милитаризированной организацией, — не понимает Ви.

— Да, — отвечает доктор Готтлиб. — Против внеземной и реальной угрозы. Когда природа этой угрозы изменилась… когда понимание Ньютона этой угрозы изменилось, изменились и его приоритеты. Наши приоритеты.

— Я не понимаю.

— Корпус скомпрометирован. Разделён на две части между теми, кто хочет защитить землю, и теми, чья жажда войны и власти не знает предела. Союз сформированный корпусом держится. Пока что. Но невидимых вирусов недостаточно, и с каждым проходящим месяцем, в который не появляется реальная угроза, этот союз становится все нестабильнее. Есть старое выражение, мисс Ли: «мы всегда были на войне с Остазией». Поймите его и вы поймёте наше нынешнее затруднительное положение.

Ви понятия не имеет, к чему «война с Евразией» должна отсылать, но делает мысленную заметку загуглить фразу, как только станет поспокойнее.

Тем временем она все ещё пытается осознать тот факт, что у К-лаб, оказывается, есть ещё одна, ну, лаборатория. Действующая вне Шаттердома. И с _работниками_. И спонсированием, очевидно, судя по оборудованию, мимо которого она проходит.

— Где?.. — начинает она.

— Работа Чау весьма прибыльна, — отвечает доктор Готтлиб. — Ньютон, по словам Ганнибала, «лицензия на печать денег». Мы заключили сделку. Вот что мы получаем взамен.

Ви думает о крови доктора Гейзлера, стекающей в канистру. Она думает, сколько она стоила для кого-то вроде Ганнибала Чау. Сколько лабораторного оборудования она могла окупить. Кайдзю лечатся быстро. Так много кайдзю блу, думает Ви. Отдаётся добровольно, так что никаких затрат на сбор. Что означает практически чистую выгоду с продажи. Чистая выгода, кроме денег, которые запросил доктор Гейзлер за сотрудничество.

В лаборатории есть стойка ресепшена. Один Гугл запрос спустя Ви понимает, что раньше слышала не слово «gear», но «geier», что с немецкого переводится как стервятник.

Доктор Готтлиб приводит её в комнату, отделенную от остальной лаборатории. В комнате уже находится много народу, и все они толпятся вокруг машины, которая выглядит так, словно была собрана из остатков разбомбленного Дика Смита. Когда они видят доктора, они вновь кланяются.

— Всё готово? — требовательно спрашивает доктор Готтлиб.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает женщина. Ви уверена, что это та же женщина со входа. — Последние четыре образца от доктора Гейзлера. Мы взяли на себя ответственность слить их в один контейнер.

— Хорошо, — говорит доктор Готтлиб. — Хорошо. Подключайте.

— Доктор Готтлиб, — говорит женщина. — Я не… Если Вы намерены использовать нейромост в одиночку, я обязана поставить ваше решение под сомнение.

— Я не один, — говорит доктор Готтлиб. — Вы обеспечили меня партнером, когда сохранили остатки тканей Ньютона.

— Доктор Готтлиб! — возмущается женщина. Она кидает взгляд на Ви, но та лишь беспомощно пожимает плечами. Она понятия не имеет, что происходит. Она может рискнуть угадать, но не знает наверняка. И, если её догадка верна, она напугана не меньше той женщины.

— Подключайте, — говорит доктор Готтлиб. — Ваше возражение учтено. Больше никаких споров.

Ви никогда не видела нейромост в живую. Даже с учетом его гаражной эстетики лаборатории безумного ученого (или из-за неё), этот экземпляр посылает мурашки вдоль её позвоночника. Сказать, что действие нейромоста и дрифта плохо понятны — было бы ничего не сказать. Они работают, но настолько заумно, что их действие близко к магии.

Нейромост, очевидно, спроектирован для двух. Доктор Готтлиб подключен к одной стороне, вторая крепится к контейнеру. Ви всматривается внутрь, пытается рассмотреть сквозь жидкость для консервации. Внутри образцы тканей. Видны серые куски с характерным рисунком. Куски мозга кайдзю, и их Ви тоже прежде не видела вживую. Сегодня определенно день, когда всё случается впервые.

— Предосторожность Ньютона против общего разума, — говорит доктор Гейзлер, указывая на контейнер. — Связь сосредоточена в одной части вторичного мозга, в доле, которой нет у людей. Он ампутирует свою. Просто на всякий случай.

— Но здесь больше одного образца, — уточняет Ви.

— Кайдзю регенерируют, — объясняет он. Ви чувствует, что её мутит.

Включение нейромоста занимает почти двадцать минут. С каждой секундой доктор Готтлиб становится всё более раздраженным и нетерпеливым. Ви кажется, что техники действуют слишком осторожно, и понимает причину. Она бы тоже не хотела быть ответственной за повреждение мозга одного из ведущих мировых ученых.

И всё же, она вызывается помочь. Её садят отслеживать экран, который пищит и мигает.

— Если загорится красный — кричи, — говорит ведущая лаборатории, доктор Эн.

И затем:

— Всё готово, доктор Готтлиб, — говорит доктор Эн. — Начинаем по вашей команде.

Ви видит, как пальцы доктора Готтлиба плотнее сжимаются на ручках кресла. Он закрывает глаза, долго выдыхает и бормочет что-то себе на немецком. И:

— Подключайте.

Пять секунд спустя Ви кричит.

***

— Ганнибал! Ганнибал, я нашел его! Он на корабле!

— Доктор!

Доктор Готтлиб вываливается из лаборатории, оставляя за собой след из проводов и собственной крови. За ним спешат все без исключения ученые, включая Ви.

— Доктор, пожалуйста! Вам следует сесть!

Но доктор Готтлиб не слушает доктора Эн или Ви, и Чау он тоже не слушает, когда наконец находит его. Чау в кабинете, напоминающем офис, сердится то на свой планшет, то на запуганного подчиненного.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, — говорит он, когда доктор Готтлиб врывается в комнату.

— Я знаю, где он.

— Ты отвратно выглядишь и звучишь как Ньют, — уточняет Чау. — Сядь, пока ты не сломал что-нибудь. Еще.

Доктор Готтлиб не выглядит как человек, который в настроении следовать данному совету, так что Чау силой усаживает его в кресло.

— Они на корабле. Я думаю, они еще в порту, я могу чувствовать дизельные газы и качка не такая, как в океане, — колено доктора Готтлиба продолжает трястись, а его акцент продолжает меняться. Кровь бежит из обоих его ноздрей и собирается в уголках его глаз, не предвещая ничего хорошего.

— Ага, — говорит Чау. Он жестом отсылает запуганного подчиненного, который слегка кланяется и выскакивает из комнаты. — Что-нибудь еще?

— _Болит_ , — отвечает доктор Готтлиб. — Всё болит. Слишком светло и тесно, и стены похожи на стекло, но они не бьются, и много людей, но я не могу различить их лиц…

— Акцент? Язык?

— Английский. Я… думаю. Тяжело… я думаю… он подошел слишком близко и… и послышался резкий звук. Когда он ударился о стену. После этого он не двигался и, и они… — он пытается жестами изобразить что-то длинное. — Дротик. Гарпун. Что-то. Электрифицированное. _Больно_.

Ви издает полузадушенный звук. Доктор Эн сжимает её плечо. Ви не уверена, поддерживает она её или себя.

— Хм, — если Чау вообще волнует происходящее, он остаётся крайне спокоен. Ви размышляет, насколько он привык быть глазом бури. — Электрифицированные гарпуны и китобойный комплект. Торговое. Не слишком точно. Нужно что-то еще.

— Там… — доктор Готтлиб с силой давит на глаза. Из уголка глаза при этом стекает немного крови. — Газ, — говорит он. — Он… пахнет как HC-Orange/34.

Ви понятия не имеет, что это, но брови Чау взлетают.

— Ты _уверен_?

Доктор Готтлиб кивает.

— Я… Ньют всегда хорошо распознавал запахи. Даже до… — он обрывает сам себя, морщится и давит пальцами на лоб. Ви не нужно быть специалистом в немецком, чтобы понять следующее слово.

— Держи, — Чау наливает ему стакан чего-то тёмного и алкогольного. Он передаёт стакан доктору Готтлибу, а тот выпивает содержимое одним глотком и протягивает стакан за добавкой. — HC-Orange используется для нейтрализации кайдзю блу, — поясняет Чау для Ви, сохраняя тон легким и разговорным. — Номер — поколение серии. Дело в том, что 33 — последняя доступная на открытом рынке. Даже я не могу достать достаточно 34, — он молчит немного, а затем поворачивается к доктору Готтлибу. — Ньют _уверен_ , что это 34?

— Да. Да, конечно, он… Бога ради, Ньютон изобрел его. Он знает, как газ пахнет.

— Он изготавливается в ИЛЭБС, — добавляет Чау.

— … ой, — говорит Ви.

Действительно, ой.

— Все не так, как ты думаешь, — говорит доктор Готтлиб. — Они были не из Корпуса.

— Уверен? — потому что Ганнибал, очевидно, не уверен.

Но доктор Готтлиб кивает.

— Протоколы ошибочны. И 34… — он вздыхает. — Мы в гонке вооружений. Поколения HC-Orange специфичны, но не обязательно лучше. Ньютон разработал 34, чтобы нейтрализовать остатки с последнего штамма К12 вируса. Ньютон живой пример оригинального К1Q1 прорыва. По стандартам кайдзю его токсичность минимальна, но не отсутствует совсем. И HC-Orange/26 — необходимый для нейтрализации реагент, — что объясняет огромный контейнер в дальней части лаборатории в Шаттердоме с надписью «АВАРИЙНАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ О26» на боку. — И люди из ИЛЭБС знали бы об этом.

— Так у кого есть доступ к ресурсам ИЛЭБС, и при этом они — не Корпус? — спрашивает Ви.

— Именно.

— Правительство, — отвечает Чау. — Объясняет, почему мы не смогли найти ничего у наших поставщиков. Людям не надо покупать то, что у них уже есть.

— Какое правительство? — Ви внезапно вспоминает, что она выпускница биологического. Она пришла в К-лаб заниматься исследованием кайдзю с ведущими экспертами. Обсуждать организованное правительством похищение в логове дилера с черного маркета — явно не то, чем она хотела заполнить свои дни.

Господи. Что она будет рассказывать маме?

— Мне плевать, чьё правительство, — отвечает доктор Готтлиб. — Я хочу вернуть Ньютона, — его лицо всё еще выглядит ужасно, но он уже звучит более похоже на себя: короче и язвительнее. — Я… нгхх, — он секунду с силой давит на глазницы, оставляя полоски крови на щеках. — Есть еще детали. Ньютон… у него была та же идея. Насчёт нейромоста. Они перевозили его в ящике, так что он понятия не имеет, где находится. Но он пытается подмечать все детали. Всё запутано. Мне нужна секунда… — пауза. — Он думает, что убил человека. Он не хотел.

— Тот сам напросился, — доносится резкий комментарий от доктора Эн. — электрифицированные гарпуны! — она издаёт звук отвращения. Ви не спорит. Она бы, наверное, тоже убила человека, который попытался бы проткнуть её гарпуном, не важно: электрифицированным или нет.

— Я словно всё ещё могу его чувствовать, — говорит доктор Готтлиб.

— Призрачный дрифт? — спрашивает Ви. Все знают о призрачном дрифте. Именно он делает сложившуюся вокруг пилотов егерей мифологию такой романтичной. Буквально. Каждые шесть месяцев выходит новый фильм на тему. Лично Ви всегда сомневалась, что он реален. Теперь… уже не особо. Особенно после того, как доктор Готтлиб кивает.

— Это можно использовать, — говорит Чау. — Ты бы понял, если бы оказался близко к нему?

— Я… не знаю, — говорит доктор Готтлиб. — Я не могу использовать его как… отслеживающее устройство, если ты на это намекаешь.

— Но Ньют мог, — говорит Чау. — Он кайдзю. Они могут так делать, я видел.

— Возможно. Общий разум… у кайдзю более интуитивное понимание дрифта, чем у людей. Но Ньютон ампутирует свою К-долю мозга, чтобы как раз этого и избежать.

— Еще вчера у тебя была психологическая многолетняя связь с ним 24/7, — указывает Чау. — Поверь мне. План сработает. А теперь вернись к началу и расскажи мне _всё_.

***

Спустя два часа у них есть план.

— Нет. Абсолютно нет. План никуда не годится.

У них есть план, но нет согласия от доктора Готтлиба.

Чау уверен, что знает, на каком корабле держат доктора Гейзлера. Как только он узнал, что именно должны искать его люди, они вернулись с информацией в течение часа.

Также помогло и то, что люди, грузившие доктора Гейзлера на борт, закрыли только его голову.

— Светящиеся точки на его груди и спине, — объясняет доктор Готтлиб, — глаза. Не настолько хорошие, как основные, но достаточно хорошие.

Ви берет себе на заметку никогда не делать саркастичных жестов стоя за спиной доктора Гейзлера.

Она также размышляет, к какому типу кайдзю относится доктор Гейзлер. Потому что кайдзю — оружие, и у них у всех есть свои функции. Доктор Гейзлер небольшой, быстрый, похож на амфибию, умный и имеет руки, подходящие для обращения с объектами из мира людей. Не говоря уже о невральном паразите. Слова «незаметное проникновение и шпионаж» всплывают в голове Ви. Она не произносит их вслух. Ви уверена, что не первая, кто пришел к тем же выводам. Никого бы здесь не было, если бы она первая так подумала.

— Ана, помоги мисс Ли собраться, — говорит Чау, жестом подзывая ассистентку и продолжая игнорировать возмущения доктора Готтлиба.

— Ганнибал…

— Достаточно, Германн. Ты выполнил свою часть. Теперь моя очередь.

— Ганнибал, она вчерашняя выпускница биологического, бога ради. Она работает на _меня_. Я отказываюсь позволять ей в это ввязываться.

— Эм, — говорит Ви. — Вообще-то, я работаю на доктора Гейзлера. И… я всё ещё здесь. Я могу помочь.

В ответ она получает презрительный взгляд от доктора Готтлиба.

— У Вас определенно его тяга к смерти.

Он вздыхает, и опять массирует виски. Если честно, Ви считает этот комментарий лицемерным, учитывая, что мужчина сам сейчас выглядит в одном шаге от смерти. Ви видела как минимум три выпитых им стакана коньяка, и она уверена, что он потерял зрение в одном глазу, его кожа практически такая же серая, как и кожа доктора Гейзлера, и у него явно температура. Последнее заставило его впервые на памяти Ви снять пиджак и закатать рукава.

У него есть татуировки. Они занимают все руки от запястий и уходят за ткань рубашки. Доктор Готтлиб не выглядит как человек, который мог бы забить руки татуировками — и кого! — кайдзю. Здесь явно кроется история, как кажется Ви. Она думает, если бы она смогла найти фотографии доктора Гейзлера в человеческой форме, как бы выглядели его руки?

В конце концов, Ви уходит с Аной. Они оказываются в огромной комнате, заполненной платьями в таком количестве, что хватило бы на целый магазин.

— Вы — ассистентка Ганнибала, — инструктирует Ана, пока прикладывает к Ви платье за платьем. Они все очень… короткие. И сдержанные. Много прямых линий и черного. — Ваша работа — сидеть и выглядеть горячо. Горячо и пустоголово. Заставьте людей недооценивать Вас.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ви.

— Это будет раздражать, — Ана посылает Ви взгляд. — В лучшем случае.

— Я женщина в STEM, — отвечает Ви, объясняя. — Я привыкла.

В ответ она получает усмешку.

— Гражданская инженерия, — признаётся Ана.

— И как Вы оказались под начальством Ганнибала Чау? Если… Вы не против вопроса.

— Лучше платят, — говорит Ана. — И он держит руки при себе, и не ждёт, что я буду носить ему кофе. Так, попробуй вот это. Примерочная в той стороне.


	5. "свежая кровь кайдзю пахнет как eau de кабздец вашей планете и всему, что на ней есть"

— Не переживай, малышка. Ты справишься. Ты со мной.

Чау улыбается улыбкой полной зубов, золотого и красного. Они сидят в задней части лимузина, и он делает что-то с пистолетом. Ви не может отвести взгляд. Может быть, доктор Готтлиб был прав. Может быть, ей не следует здесь быть. Ви подписалась на спасение доктора Гейзлера, а не на участие в перестрелках.

Лимузин останавливается, и водитель спешит открыть им дверь. Порыв горячего, мокрого гонконгского воздуха бьёт Ви в спину, очень солёный и дизельный. Чау помогает ей выбраться из машины. Её платье слишком короткое, а каблуки слишком высокие, и вечерние огни слепят её, отражаясь от колье. _Горячая и пустоголовая_ , сказала Ана, и нарядила Ви соответствующе. Ви сжимает пальцы на клатче. Там лежат косметичка, телефон и что-то, что выглядит как зарядка. Только выглядит.

— Подключи её и она вырубит всю электрическую сеть, к которой подключена, — сказал ей Чау. Где бы и как бы не содержали доктора Гейзлера, преступники используют электричество. Весь их план по спасению строится на том, что, если они отключат электричество, доктор будет в состоянии самостоятельно начать выбираться.

Кайдзю быстро лечатся. Ви заверили, что когда доктор Гейзлер злится, он может плеваться настоящей кислотой.

(«1200 баксов за плевок» — уточняет Чау)

Чау налил ей бокал шампанского в машине.

— Ты знаешь, что люди лгут лучше, когда им надо в туалет? — сказал он. — Ньют меня научил. Клянется, что это правда. Наука.

Ви начинает чувствовать эффект на середине трапа. Нужный им корабль — огромная, белая роскошная яхта. С точки зрения миллиардеров — совершенно необходимая вещь. На крыше яхты припаркован вертолёт, который их и сдал. Доктор Гейзлер заметил мутные очертания винта своими третичными глазами. Как оказалось, в Гонконге припарковано не так много яхт с вертолётами на крыше.

Алкоголь, мини юбка, туфли на шпильке и яхта. Не лучшее сочетание, и если Ви в итоге шагает чуть более неровно, а её бедра покачиваются больше, чем обычно — что ж, возможно в этом вся суть.

Их прибытие было оговорено заранее. Их уже ждут люди. Ганнибал говорит, быстро. Что-то насчет заключения сделки.

— Я думаю, — говорит он, — вы не понимаете, что заполучили. Не совсем. Но я понимаю.  
Им позволяют подняться на борт. Ганнибал устраивает целое шоу, нюхая пятно на одной из стен.

— HC-Orange, — говорит он. — 34, если не ошибаюсь. Вы, парни, и правда ни черта не понимаете в том, что делаете?

Ви пытается игнорировать капли пота, стекающие по её спине и ниже, совершенно несексуальным образом. Пот не только от жара. На палубе стоит вонь, помимо привычных портовых запахов загрязнения природы и медленно гниющей рыбы. Ви знает этот запах из лаборатории. Запах разлагающегося кайдзю.

_Еще немного_ , думает она, даже если никто её не слышит.

***

Их приводят в маленькую комнату и осматривают. Женщина проводит руками по груди Ви и между её бедер с равнодушием работницы аэропорта. Мужчина, обыскивающий Чау, находит три пистолета и нож. Чау усмехается и говорит:

— Всего лишь необходимая предосторожность.

Женщина проверяет пульс Ви и вещи в её клатче, затем складывает их обратно и возвращает Ви. Она, очевидно, решила, что Ви не опасна. Ви уверена, что в этом весь смысл.

Их оставляют одних. Меньше чем через десять минут моторы лодки включаются на полную, и они отчаливают их порта. Чау хмыкает, но ничего не говорит, так что Ви тоже молчит. Только достаёт телефон из клатча и начинает играть в «Super Jaeger Smash!».

Телефон уже разряжен на пятьдесят процентов, и SJS, как известно, быстро садит батарею. Ви пытается не оставлять отпечатки от потеющих ладоней на экране. Она всегда отвратительно играла в SJS. Не её тип игры, как и не её тип телефона.

Она убирает телефон, когда открывается дверь, и заходит мужчина. Он белый, немного моложе Чау и во много раз холоднее. Он носит костюм как человек, не знающий, как их правильно носить. Его волосы по-военному коротко подстрижены. Он говорит на английском, но его акцент странный, Ви не может определить какой.

Он говорит с Чау. Ви даже не представлена. Мужчина представляется как Джон Стоун, и Ви на сто процентов уверена, судя по тому, как он произносит имя, что это псевдоним.

— Я не подписывался на круиз, — начинает Чау.

— Простая предосторожность, — говорит самозванный Джон Стоун. — Вы вернётесь в порт, как только мы обсудим сделку. — Он улыбается и его кожа словно натягивается на кости как у мумий. Ви думает об улыбке доктора Гейзлера, когда он открывает пасть и становятся видны его восьмисантиметровые светящиеся клыки, способные прокусывать сталь. Она знает, что в любой день предпочла бы его улыбку улыбке Джона Стоуна.

Чау и Стоун обсуждают доктора Гейзлера, хотя и притворяются, что говорят о другом. Чау настаивает, что Стоун понятия не имеет, что именно они заполучили.

— Вы думаете, это кайдзю, возможно, ребенок, — Чау улыбается улыбкой продавца автомобилей. — Вот вам немного бесплатной информации: я был близко знаком с ребёнком кайдзю и, приятель, вот что я тебе скажу. Ты такого не видел.

Ви абсолютно уверена, что Чау блефует, потому что она абсолютно уверена, что кайдзю не размножаются. Абсолютно уверена. Она потом уточнит у доктора Гейзлера, когда они его вытащат. Что они совершенно точно сделают.

— Мистер Чау, сэр? — строго по плану говорит Ви. — Мне нужно в туалет. Простите, но шампанское… — она говорит на кантонском, как и было задумано. Кто-нибудь с минимальным знанием языка точно бы понял, что её акцент ужасен, но Стоун даже не моргает.

— Уборная для девушки? — говорит Чау. Он драматично пожимает плечами. — Женщины, да?

Ви видит, как Стоу принимает решение, переводя взгляд с неё на Чау. Затем он подзывает жестами кого-то, хотя в комнате никого нет. Секунду спустя, открывается дверь и заходит та же женщина, что ранее осматривала Ви.

_Черт_ , думает Ви. _Черт, черт, черт_. Её сопровождающая собирается смотреть, как Ви писает? Это было бы ужасно.

Сопровождающая не следит, к счастью, за процессом, но стоит снаружи туалета, держа довольно большую винтовку, что почти также ужасно. И Ви, которой пару секунд назад действительно нужно было в туалет, внезапно не может ничего сделать.

_Ты справишься_ , говорит она себе, подняв платье и спустив белье до лодыжек. _Писаешь, заряжаешь телефон, обновляешь макияж. Всё._

Где-то внизу, за грохотом двигателей, Ви кажется, что она различает рык.

Она делает, что должна, чувствует себя немного лучше, и затем слишком долго пытается поправить платье до приличного состояния. Она уверена, что швы на чулках искривились. Ана помогала надеть их ей. Ви вообще не носит чулки.

_Прекрати прокрастинировать. Ты знаешь, что делать. Просто сделай._

Её руки трясутся, пока она моет их. Так сильно, что она с трудом расстегивает клатч. Ви без понятия, как она должна нарисовать нормальные стрелки в таком состоянии.

Одна косметичка, один почти разряженный телефон, одна зарядка-которая-что-то-другое. Рядом с умывальником есть розетка. Рядом с умывальниками всегда есть розетки, на этом построен весь их план. Ну, Чау был уверен, что на этом стоит строить их план. Доктор Готтлиб бормотал что-то на немецком и бесконечно потирал лоб.

Ви подключает телефон, затем подключает не-зарядку. Ничего не происходит, что ожидаемо.

— Она на таймере, — объяснил ей Чау. — Так что ты не будешь первой и самой очевидной мишенью.

Очень осторожно, Ви устраивает свой клатч на умывальнике так, что он прикрывает розетку. Это не было частью плана, но она слегка гордится собой за идею. Затем она достает косметичку, и начинает пытаться не выколоть себе глаз тушью.

Она всё еще в процессе, вообще-то, когда двигатели глохнут спустя рандомно установленное количество минут между тремя и двенадцатью (Ви проверяет по телефону — семь минут, самые долгие в её жизни). Как только двигатели замолкают, пропадает электричество и, следовательно, свет. Туалет погружается во тьму, освещенную только тусклым экраном телефона.

Снаружи раздаются крики. Тридцать секунд спустя начинается перестрелка. Затем раздается рык. Крайне очевидно принадлежащий кайдзю. Ви раньше слышала только записи, но звук характерный.

Она закрыла за собой дверь туалета. И всё же не удивляется, когда ручка двери начинает дергаться. Ви слышит, как с той стороны кричит её сопровождающая:

— Эй! Что ты там делаешь?

Ви складывает свои вещи, которых совсем немного. Она хватает пудру, и только затем открывает дверь, улыбаясь широко и пусто.

— Что случилось со светом? — спрашивает она на кантонском, потому что думает, что примерно это и спросил бы кто-то, кто не отключил только что всё электричество. — Всё в порядке?

— Чёрт, — говорит женщина с оружием. — Конечно ты ни черта не говоришь на английском, — она хватает Ви за руку. — Пойдешь со мной, ты дешевая гейша.

Ви чувствует, как дергаются мышцы под её глазом. Где-то внизу рычит доктор Гейзлер. Где-то наверху люди стреляют в Ганнибала Чау. И посередине, Ви берет пудру и кидает её прямо в лицо этой расистской, вооруженной гадине.

Пудра очень сыпучая. Минеральная и дорогая. По идее, противоаллергенная, так что это не то же самое, что получить в лицо из перцового баллончика. И всё же женщина в шоке отступает назад, и Ви, пользуясь моментом, хватает свою туфлю и добивает её ударом каблука по носу. В основном, спасибо статьям в интернете. Наверное.

Но времени размышлять нет. Она поворачивается и бежит, не беспокоясь о том, что для бега её юбка не предназначена (она скажет потом об этом Ане, когда вернётся, а она точно вернётся). Ви скидывает каблуки, как только заворачивает за угол, и старается не слушать возмущенных криков и того, как тяжело пули бьют в стену за её спиной.

Корабль тёмный и запутанный, замер в воде, покачиваясь на волнах. Люди бегают вокруг, и Ви избегает их, пригибаясь под лучами фонарей, прячась за углами и пару раз в кладовках.

Ви спускается ниже. Она слышит доктора Гейзлера, он где-то под ней. Не сильно счастлив, судя по звукам, и чем ближе Ви подбирается, тем чаще ей кажется, что она слышит глухие удары в паузах рычания. Словно что-то размером и весом примерно с небольшую машину кидает себя в стену раз за разом.

Когда Ви находит дверь, она знает, что попала в нужное место. В отличие от остальных дверей на корабле — эта закрыта, а панель ввода пароля всё еще подсвечивается светодиодами. Вторичный источник питания. Ви ругается, и прикидывает, как её открыть, когда ей на плечо опускается рука. Она кричит, оборачивается, и оказывается лицом к лицу с очень испуганным мужчиной в лабораторном халате. Он молодой и симпатичный и от него разит кровью кайдзю. Ви ненавидит его с первой секунды.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — требовательно спрашивает он. У него на лацкане прикреплён пропуск. С фотографией и именем: КАРСОН М.

Ви принимает решение.

— Они послали меня сюда, — всё еще на кантонском говорит она. — Пожалуйста, Вы должны помочь. Там такой бардак, — она указывает на закрытую дверь. — Кайдзю блу повсюду, и у нас заканчивается HC-Orange. Они послали меня найти ещё, — она намеренно проговаривает ключевые слова на английском: Кайдзю блу, HC-Orange.

Взгляд Карсона М. мечется между ней и дверью. Ви старается выглядеть как можно более испуганной и взъерошенной, что, если честно, совсем не сложно.

— Ладно, — спустя пару секунд говорит Карсон. — Ладно. Идём, — он тянет её дальше по коридору, в сторону от двери, в другую комнату. В кладовую, судя по виду.

Карсон идёт к ящикам, стоящим вдоль стены, и начинает в них рыться.

— Господи, лучше бы оно того стоило, — бормочет он сам себе. — Такой хаос. Не то, на что я, черт возьми, подписывался, — его руки трясутся так сильно, что он с трудом может открыть ящик.

Ви его даже жаль. Наверное. Слегка.

— Вот, — он протягивает ей канистру. Она выглядит, думает Ви, как огнетушитель. С той только разницей, что у неё на боку большими печатными буквами написано HC-Orange/34. — Ну, — говорит Карсон. — Бери.

Ви берет.

— Спасибо, приятель, — говорит она. А затем бьёт канистрой Карсона по голове.

Он тяжело падает на пол. Появляется кровь, много крови, Ви внутренне кричит. Точнее, часть её кричит, а другая часть фокусируется на звуках рычания доктора Гейзлера прямо за стеной.

— Чёрт, — говорит она. — Чёрт, — она снимает лабораторный халат Карсона и забирает его пропуск. — Прости. Надеюсь ты не умер, — говорит Ви Карсону, надеясь, что он просто бессознания. — Но… в следующий раз не лезь к моему начальнику!

Господи. Доктор Гейзлер обязан написать ей лучшее рекомендательное письмо в истории. Серьезно.

Ви оставляет Карсона, берет канистру HC-Orange и возвращается к двери. Карточка Карсона открывает дверь, щелкают замки и металлическая створка распахивается. Изнутри на Ви обрушивается запах кайдзю, настолько сильный, что глаза начинают слезиться. Однажды Ви пожаловалась на запах образцов ткани, с которыми они работали в К-лаб, а доктор Гейзлер ответил, что она должна быть благодарна, что они не работают со свежими образцами. _свежая кровь кайдзю пахнет как eau de кабздец вашей планете и всему, что на ней есть_ , сказал он ей. Как оказалось, он не преувеличивал.

За дверью находится небольшая лаборатория. Примерно шесть человек бродят по темноте, подсвеченные лишь тусклым аварийным освещением и фонариками телефонов. Они все оборачиваются в сторону Ви, когда она заходит.

— Кто?.. — начинает один из них.

— У меня HC-Orange, — говорит Ви по-английски, когда забегает. В подтверждение, она высоко держит канистру.

— Что?

— Для кайдзю, — говорит Ви. — Карсон сказал, вам нужно больше.

— Я… — говорит один из лаборантов. Его прерывает еще один громкий удар, и теперь Ви может почувствовать его, так сильно вибрирует пол. В дальней части лаборатории что-то есть. По началу Ви решила, что это выключенный экран, но он оказывается окном. Окном настолько измазанным в крови кайдзю, что оно выглядит чёрным в темноте, но Ви всё равно различает светящиеся точки глаз доктора Гейзлера, когда он всем телом врезается в него. Их не так много, как должно быть, и Ви очень надеется, что они регенерируют.

Удар отвлекает ученых, они отворачиваются от Ви и возвращаются к своим консолям.

— Да чёрт возьми, — кричит один из них, тот же, что обращался к Ви. — Закрой его! _Сделай что-нибудь_!

— Чёртового электричества всё еще нет! — кричит другой.

— Дверь выдерж…? —затем раздается крик и вспышка биолюминесценции от доктора Гейзлера, и спустя секунду окно клетки запачкано светящейся голубой субстанцией.

— Блять! Кислота! Никто не говорил, что оно плюется кислотой!

— Они все плюются кислотой, ты чёртов идиот! Все это знают!

Он ошибается, но Ви не поправляет его. Вместо этого, она смотрит на дверь клетки. Она тоже закрыта. И не открылась при отключении электричества. Она не такая, как дверь в лабораторию: нет считывателя пропускных карт. Ви понятия не имеет, как её открыть.

Она прикусывает губу и поднимает взгляд. Решение оказывается на потолке.

Может сработать, а может и нет. И если Ви ошиблась? Что ж, тогда у неё большие проблемы. У неё в руках канистра HC-Orange, а в голове — воспоминания о ночи перед экзаменационной неделей. Той, когда какой-то придурок в университетском общежитии весьма успешно включил пожарную тревогу. Пшик дезодоранта на датчики справился с задачей.

Противопожарные выходы, как знает Ви, при пожаре должны _открываться_.

Она направляет канистру с газом в верх и нажимает рычаг.

— Какого чёрта ты?.. — успевает спросить лаборант, прежде чем вся пожарная сигнализация на корабле сходит с ума. Но даже сквозь шум, Ви слышит тяжелый металлический звон, когда двери клетки открываются.

_Спасибо, международные стандарты безопасности_ , думает она.

— Ох, блять! — говорит кто-то еще.

Когда доктор Гейзлер бьётся в дверь еще раз, она вылетает из петель и приземляется на другой стороне лаборатории. Ви едва успевает вовремя отпрыгнуть в сторону. А затем все люди в комнате кидаются к выходу, толкая её со всех сторон.

Если Ви раньше думала, что запах кайдзю ужасен, то теперь он становится невыносимым. Как и звук: настоящее рычание кайдзю, не заглушенное стеклом и сталью. Ви кричит, бросает канистру и закрывает уши. Она чувствует как трясется пол, когда доктор Гейзлер прыгает через всю лабораторию, и затем когти, размером с полчеловека, сжимаются вокруг неё

— Доктор Гейзлер! Доктор Гейзлер, это я! Вивиан!

Три глаза внимательно рассматривают её. Доктор Гейзлер ранен и сильно. Из ран сочится голубая жидкость и остаётся тускло мерцать на полу. От соприкосновения с линолеумом она шипит и пузырится, и испарения мешают Ви дышать.

На одну ужасную, ужасающую секунду Ви верит, что на самом деле может умереть. Что будет раздавлена сошедшим с ума от боли кайдзю. Одна секунда, а затем она слышит удивленный хмык от доктора Гейзлера.

От отступает на полшага назад. Когти не отпускают Ви, но его большие руки словно бы расслабляются.

Когда Ви рискует открыть глаза, доктор Гейзлер выглядит недоуменно, а одна из его маленьких рук показывает знак мира. Нет, не то. Букву V.

Ви смеется.

— Да, — говорит она. — Ви.

Доктор Гейзлер вздыхает. Он опускается на задние лапы и проводит своими большими руками по лицу. Даже сидя он настолько высокий, что его голова касается потолка.  
Вскоре он начинает показывать жесты своими маленькими руками, быстро и возмущенно, и Ви приходится извиняться:

— Простите. Простите, я не понимаю язык жестов. Но мы здесь, чтобы спасти Вас. Нам нужно идти.

Они достаточно напугали ученых. Но, Ви готова поспорить, они скоро вернуться. И на этот раз приведут людей с пистолетами. Или хуже: с гарпунами.

Взгляд доктора Гейзлера становится совсем безумным, когда она говорит «мы». Он поднимает один палец на маленькой руке, а большие руки упирает в бедра. Затем он показывает серию странных жестов: изображает руками чашку и надевает её на голову, сердится, ходит с тростью и…

— А! Доктор Готтлиб. Он в безопасности. Он с людьми мистера Чау в убежище.

В ответ она получает череду чавкающе-шипящих звуков, словно доктор Гейзлер что-то очень быстро жует.

— Да, — отвечает Ви. — Он здесь, где-то на корабле. Думаю… думаю, в него стреляли? Нам нужно… мы должны найти его, — прежде, чем она успевает закончить, доктор Гейзлер хватает её одной рукой. Он отталкивает её назад, шипит, и она пугается. — Простите! Простите, я не хотела…

Но он указывает на кайдзю блу, медленно проедающее пол. Точно. Кайдзю токсичны. Ви следует быть аккуратнее и не пачкаться в его крови.

Доктор Гейзлер жестом подзывает её обратно, и она слушается, наблюдая, как он подбирает канистру HC-Orange. Когда он наставляет канистру на себя и открывает её, Ви вскрикивает. Слегка.

У газа действительно отличительный запах. Для носа Ви приятнее, чем для доктора Гейзлера, судя по пугающему кашлю последнего.

HC-Orange, к тому же, замораживает всю сочащуюся кровь, превращая её в серебристо-белую корку, которая осыпается блестками как снег, когда он двигается.

— Газ не просто нейтрализует блу, — говорит Ви, когда доктор Гейзлер заканчивает с газом. — Он… он заживляет раны. Это лекарство!

В ответ доктор Гейзлер подмигивает ей и показывает пальцами пистолеты, и Ви думает, как давно HC-Orange проектировался для помощи кайдзю настолько же, насколько и для помощи людям. Она догадывается, что если проведет тесты, то теория подтвердится на всех газах с номером поколения ниже двадцать шестого.

Затем доктор Гейзлер перемещается, выглядывает в коридор и жестами зовет Ви следом. Дверные проходы на корабле довольно узкие, и на секунду Ви пугается, что доктор Гейзлер не пройдёт. Но нет. Он протискивается, как протискиваются пушистые коты через забор, и Ви на секунду очень впечатлена, но им тут же приходится бежать по коридору.

— Наверх! — кричит она. — Мы были наверху.

Наверху перестрелка, которую доктор Гейзлер обнаруживает, когда сворачивает за очередной угол и его приветствует шквал пуль. Ви кричит, но доктор Гейзлер остается не повреждён, хотя она слышит, как шрапнель бьёт по его панцирю.

Ви слышит, как кто-то кричит:

— Блять, тут кайдзю! Оно сбежало!

И затем она чувствует большие руки доктора Гейзлера на своих плечах, а его маленькие руки показывают жесты, которые она не понимает. Затем он поднимает её, и она оказывается лицом к тускло светящимся глазам на груди кайдзю.

Первая мысль Ви, что кожа на груди доктора Гейзлера очень мягкая. Он бежит через коридоры корабля, защищая тонкую кожу Ви своей мощной шкурой кайдзю, и ощущение того, как под этой серой шкурой двигаются мышцы — _невероятное_. Научно невероятное, быстро мысленно поправляет себя Ви. Не… Не в странном смысле! У доктора Гейзлера есть доктор Готтлиб и…

Кхм. В любом случае. Наука!

Ви заканчивает тем, что цепляется за края ключиц доктора Гейзлера. Она определенно не хочет цепляться за его шею, точно не под пулями, и не то, чтобы она боится, что он её уронит, просто…

…просто…

Ладно. Ладно, она подавляет чувства. Немного. В научном смысле, а не сексуальном. Мужчина пытается спрятать её от путь, но господи боже, она _трогает кайдзю_! Если она поворачивает голову, она видит пальцы его маленьких рук, держащие её за плечи. Они устроены скорее как у саламандры, чем как у человека, с небольшими перепонками и заканчиваются маленькими темными когтями. Но пальцы длинные, больше, чем у Ви, если приложить их друг к другу, и… ох!

Внезапно грудь доктора Гейзлера начинает светиться ярко-голубой биолюминесценцией, и Ви чувствует сокращение мышц. Едкий запах кайдзю возвращается и Ви слышит эхо чьих-то криков, когда они пробегают мимо. Кислотный плевок!

Секунду спустя они оказываются на палубе. Ви чувствует изменения в воздухе, чувствует морской бриз на коже. Судя по всему, доктор Гейзлер движется в сторону края, смотрит через перила и готовится прыгать в воду, но его прерывает очередной град пуль.

Он возмущенно ворчит, и начинает прыгать из стороны в сторону кругами, так что Ви совсем забывает об анатомии и прикладывает все силы к тому, чтобы её не вырвало на руководителя.

— Эй! Сюда!

Ви чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы на ногах доктора Гейзлера, и это единственное предупреждение, которое она получает прежде чем её тело проносят на три этажа вверх, оставляя её желудок где-то внизу.

Когда доктор Гейзлер ставит Ви на палубу, у неё ноги подкашиваются. Её ловят другие руки, человеческие и утяжеленные слишком большим количество золотых колец.

— Я забираю девчонку в вертолёт. Сам доберешься? — близко с ухом Ви раздаётся голос Ганнибала Чау.

Краем глаза она замечает движение; доктор Гейзлер что-то показывает. Скорее всего, утвердительное, потому что Чау кивает. Затем возится с застежкой колье Ви, одолженного у Аны.

— Держи, — Чау передает пафосную цепочку бриллиантов и золота доктору Гейзлеру. В ответ он получает набор знаков, выглядящих весьма саркастично. — Ты идиот, это отслеживающее устройство. Двигайся к берегу, мои люди тебя подберут. Удачи, парень.

Раздается звук тяжелых шагов, и темная тень переваливается через перила и скрывается за бортом. Доктор Гейзлер исчезает под водой бесшумно, оставляя после себя лишь легкую рябь. Ви ловит вспышки его голубого свечения, пока он плавает туда-сюда как игуана, и затем исчезает.

— Я видел, как он однажды обогнал скоростной катер, — говорит Чау. — Он доберётся раньше нас. Пошли.

Ви втаскивают в вертолёт. Всё вокруг начинает казаться странным, очень далёким.

— У тебя начинается шок, — словно между прочим говорит Чау, пока пристегивает Ви и надевает на неё защитный шлем. — Не беспокойся. Ты прекрасно справилась.

Есть что-то гипнотичное в том, как ревёт мотор.

— Я никогда не летала на вертолёте, — говорит (или пытается) Ви. Она не уверена, что произнесла все задуманные слова.

— Всё бывает впервые, — Чау высовывается из окна, пока говорит это. Ви гадает, как она может его слышать, а потом понимает, что в шлем встроена гарнитура.

— Я боюсь летать.

Вертолёт делает крен, в них стреляют еще раз, и затем они далеко в воздухе.

— Нет, — говорит Ганнибал Чау. — Ты боишься разбиться.

Ви не помнит ничего до момента возвращения в город.


	6. "А+++ не умер снова крайне рекомендую"

Они добираются до К2 раньше доктора Гейзлера лишь потому, что его фургон попадает в пробку. Чау, тем временем, приземляется на собственную крышу.

Когда они спускаются в здание, голова Ви всё еще кружится, и словно бы забита ватой и стеклом. Она внезапно понимает, что последний раз спала слишком давно.

— Я выделю кого-нибудь, чтобы тебя отвезли домой, — она помнит, как Чау это говорит. — Затем, дня через два, когда ты придешь в себя, нам стоит поужинать. У меня есть… — успевает сказать он, прежде чем появляется доктор Эн. У неё испуганный до смерти взгляд и покрасневшее лицо.

— Сэр, — говорит она. — Вы нашли его? Вы нашли доктора Гейзлера?

Чау хмурится, заметив её состояние.

— Он в пути. Что произошло?

— Проблемы с доктором Готтлибом, — говорит доктор Эн. — У него случился припадок пятнадцать минут назад. Мы думаем… это из-за нейромоста. Он выглядит плохо.

***

Он выглядит плохо.

Ви плачет, потому что не знает, что может сделать. Она даже не доктор наук, не говоря уже про медицину. Доктор Готтлиб выглядит таким маленьким и хрупким. Он привязан к носилкам и безостановочно бьется в припадке.

— Доктор Ченг была на дежурстве, — говорит доктор Эн. — И мы вызвали доктора Джеона, он будет через пять минут. Но доктор Гейзлер — эксперт. Мы просто… мы не знаем, что делать, — доктор Эн — доктор наук, но она выглядит такой же потерянной, какой Ви себя чувствует. — Ганнибал, это моя вина, если бы я не позволила ему…

— Нет, — Ганнибал поднимают руку, прерывая её. — Не вини себя. Он знал риски.

Он подает Ви еще один платок. Чау держит Ви за плечи, а она оставляет влажные пятна на его вельветовом пиджаке. Чау большой и надежный, и живой и пахнет камфорой и кровью кайдзю. Его пальцы больно давят на её плечи. Ви не уверена, успокаивает ли он себя или её.

Они отчетливо чувствуют момент, когда возвращается доктор Гейзлер, потому что пол начинает дрожать от его бега. Слышится рёв, и серия громких ударов, когда он сбивает все двери на пути в операционную. Когда он залетает, его ноги скользят по плитке и он врезается в шкаф. На его голову каскадом осыпаются ножницы, бинты и скальпели. Он их даже не замечает.

Команда медиков толпится вокруг доктора Готтлиба, но они переключаются на доктора Гейзлера, как только тот вновь поднимается на ноги. Они окружают его и размахивают графиками и сканами. В комнате есть большой аппарат, подключенный к доктору Готтлибу, и Ви понятия не имеет, что он показывает, только то, что он горит красным и крайне нестабилен. Доктор Гейзлер (который и доктор наук, и медицинский доктор, и доктор медицинских наук, если Ви правильно помнит) понимает, на что он смотрит. Он падает на колени, хватается за голову всеми четырьмя руками, и издаёт настолько скорбный крик, что половина докторов в комнате начинают всхлипывать

Ви и Чау смотрят на это с галереи над операционной. Они видят, как доктор Гейзлер ломается: замирает совершенно неподвижно, и даже все точки на его коже гаснут — на одну ужасающе долгую секунду. Затем две. Затем три.

И затем он вновь начинает светиться и возвращается к жизни, биолюминесценция сходит с ума, пока он мечется по комнате. Он подхватывает разные вещи, которые Ви не может различить с высоты: шприцы и марлевые салфетки, и флакон чего-то фиолетового. Он набирает это все, затем обрывает все провода и ограничители с доктора Готтлиба, который продолжает биться в припадке, чем пугает всю команду медиков.

Они пугаются еще больше, когда доктор Гейзлер поднимает доктора Готтлиба и исчезает за дверью в дальней части операционной. Дверь захлопнута с такой силой, что еще часть вещей каскадом выпадает из шкафов.

Секунду никто не двигается. Затем Ви чувствует, как грудь, на которую она опирается щекой, начинает трястись. Ганнибал Чау смеется. Громко, раскатисто. Счастливо.

— М-мистер Чау? — не понимает Ви.

— Пойдем, малышка, — Чау дважды хлопает её по плечу. — Мы здесь закончили. Чувствую, дальше всё будет нормально, — он широко усмехается, достает сигару из кармана пиджака и зажимает её между зубов.

— Мистер Чау?

— Шприцы, морфий, половина запасов первого поколения к-вакцины и астроглид, — говорит Чау. — Честное слово. Чистое блу — офигенная штука, если ты не против побочных эффектов. И, судя по тому, что я слышу, Германн чертовски не против.

У Ви занимает пару секунд, чтобы сложить два и два, но когда она справляется, то краснеет и совсем не от слёз.

— Оу.

Чау только смеется.

***

— Буду честен, Вивиан, мне жаль, что ты уходишь.

У маршала Хэнсена самый уморительный простецкий акцент из всех, что Ви слышала за годы. Он словно в плохо сделанном американском фильме. Не то, на что она ожидала наткнуться в центре Гонконга, вот уж точно.

К тому же, из-за акцента трудно воспринимать его всерьез, к сожалению, ведь он сидит всего в паре метров от Ви и авторитетно смотрит на неё. Еще вчера он был её боссом.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, чем обусловлено такое решение? — спрашивает он. — Я думал, работа в К-лаб была твоей мечтой. Я знаю, атмосфера там внизу может быть… напряженной. Если есть что-то, что изменит твое решение?..

Ви нервно ему улыбается. Акцент маршала уморителен, но люди вроде считают его нормальным парнем. Так что:

— Оу, — говорит она. — Ничего такого. Возможность поработать с докторами Готтлибом и Гейзлером стала моей сбывшейся мечтой.

— Не буду лгать, — говорит маршал Хэнсен. — Мы пытались нанять кого-нибудь в К-лаб годами. У нас нет недостатка в претендентах. Но было бы… интересно попытаться найти кого-то, кто может… влиться в команду. Последний отчет по твоей стажировке был крайне… впечатляющим. Это… необычно, — маршал Хэнсен говорит как человек, который привык много ругаться, и внезапно обнаружил себя в позиции, где ругаться запрещено. Ви пытается не слишком улыбаться от этой мысли.

Её последний «отчет по стажировке» был написан почти нечитаемым почерком доктора Гейзлера («Нет, он всегда был таким», — по словам доктора Готтлиба), и написано там было следующее: _умер если бы не девчонка. А+++ не умер снова крайне рекомендую_

— Мне правда жаль уходить, — врёт Ви. — Мне просто… предложили другое место.

Маршал Хэнсен довольно долго её рассматривает, и Ви думает, что его взгляд чувствуется как тёплое пиво и пережаренные сосиски. Наконец, он говорит:

— Нас насильно выбросили в войну, к которой мы не были готовы. Полагаю, чтобы выиграть её мы все должны принимать решения, которые считаем правильными.

— Эм, да, сэр, — отвечает Ви, потому что ей кажется, что такой ответ от неё ждут.

Маршал Хэнсен лишь вздыхает, как человек, хранящий секрет.

***

Доктора Гейзлер и Готтлиб ждут её у выхода. Доктор Готтлиб выглядит значительно лучше, хотя его глаз всё ещё не в порядке, и он тяжело опирается и на трость, и на руку доктора Гейзлера. По крайней мере, пока доктор Гейзлер не обнимает Ви всеми четырьмя руками.

— Он передаёт спасибо, — говорит доктор Готтлиб. — За всё, — пауза, затем он закатывает глаза и уточняет: — Он настаивает, что точные слова: «Спасибо за всё, чувак», — доктор Готтлиб произносит слово «чувак» так, словно оно причиняет ему физическую боль.

— Спасибо, — говорит Ви, когда доктор Гейзлер опускает её на землю и она снова обретает способность дышать. Она пожимает руку доктору Готтлибу, в основном потому, что он не выглядит как любитель обнимашек. — Было… интересно, — говоря словами маршала.

— Уверен, мы вскоре вновь увидимся, — отвечает доктор Готтлиб, уголок его губ приподнимается в намёке на улыбку.

— Это маленький город, — врёт Ви.

— Действительно.

Она еще раз машет им на прощание и покидает Шаттером.

***

Снаружи её ждёт лимузин, водитель держит для неё открытой дверь. Внутри Ви находит бутылку охлажденного шампанского и телевизор. Ви пьёт шампанское и смотрит новости. На экране размытая телефонная видеозапись, на которой она легко определяет доктора Гейзлера, бегущего по улицам Гонконга. Подпись гласит: «КОРПУС УТАИВАЕТ НОВУЮ УГРОЗУ КАЙДЗЮ».

Доктор Гейзлер стоял в пробке, когда почувствовал, что у доктора Готтлиба начался припадок, благодаря призрачному дрифту. Он вырвался из фургона, к ужасу людей Чау, и пробежал оставшийся до лаборатории путь, к ужасу маршала Хэнсена.

_пригрозили военным судом_ , сказал он Ви потом. _но что они сделают? урежут финансирование? ооооох неееет отнимут деньги от нуля помогите!!! дайте только продать еще одну почку, у меня их всего-то около шести_

Несмотря на своё чудесное спасение, доктор Готтлиб остался недоволен его поведением, но ничего не сказал.

***

Ганнибал Чау и доктор Фиона Эн уже ждут её, когда она появляется.

— Добро пожаловать в К2, мисс Ли, — говорит доктор Эн. — Мы рады, что Вы решили к нам присоединиться.

И дальше всё становится только лучше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и закончился перевод первой части :)  
> Да, тут было мало совместных сцен Германна и Ньюта, но следующие части это исправят.   
> Не забывайте ставить кудос оригинальной работе!


End file.
